What Two Little Kids Can Do
by Winged Angel2
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were searching for the shards, when two little kids appear. They look and act like Kagome and Inuyasha, who are they? They say they're just looking for their parents, demo is their more to them than that? Kag/Inu, San/Mir Ch. 5 up
1. Danger

What Two Little Kids Can Do...  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Okaa-chan, Otou-san?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okaa-chaaaan..." The small girl sobbed softly on Kagome's shoulder with her arms around her neck, and her small legs slightly wrapped around her waist. She dug her fingers in to Kagome's school blouse, as she continued to sob.  
  
  
  
When she finally lifted her head from Kagome's shoulder Kagome lifted her hand to the small girls cheek and brushed off her tears. The small girl looked at Kagome strait in the eyes, than hugged her and started whimpering.  
  
  
  
"Okaa-chan, I was so scared. I had a weird dream; you gave me a shard of that special jewel of yours. You told me to wish to go to some thing called a time gate, so I did. Then there was this weird lady, I tried to tell her why I was here, but she said she new. She opened a door and I went in, but then this strange demon man attacked me. He tried to grab me, but than the shard thing started to glow. I think I woke up after that though, because the man was gone and I was in the forest by Otou-san's tree." She whimpered into Kagome's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Kagome listened to her story, she hugged the little girl to her, she felt a need to protect her, but she didn't know why. Some thing about this little girl made Kagome fell completely different inside, warm and happy, this little girl made her fell needed. She felt bad for the small child. She new how it felt to be chased by demons, but at least she was old enough to defend her self. The little girl probably didn't even know why the demon was chasing her. She wondered why the child was out in the forest though, and come to think of it, why was she calling her 'Okaa-chan?' That didn't make since, if she looked like the girls mother than surely the girl would be able to tell that she was to young to be her mother, after all she was only seven-teen. But she didn't want to worry about that right now, she felt a need to comfort the child the best she could.  
  
  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked as she drew away from her and looked down at her, holding her in her lap. What she didn't expect was for the child to smile, demo she did.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Okaa-chan, you know what my name is, you're the one who named me, at least that's what Otou-san said." She said placing a finger under her chin and slightly looking upward, as if she was taking to herself, something that Kagome did when she was thinking.  
  
  
  
"Um..." Kagome started. She was going to have to be tactful with this child; the poor little girl might have brain damage from the demon in her story. Unfortunately, men had no tact.  
  
  
  
"Hey whelp, I don't know who you are but go away. Kagome isn't your Okaa-chan, or at least she better not be." Inuyasha said gruffly as his glare flicked from the little girl to Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, be nice. Weren't you listening to anything she just said? She's scared, can't you just act half human for once, you're supposed to be after all." Kagome responded glaring at him. This guy was so annoying sometimes, and he had no tact. He didn't have any reason to glare at the poor little girl like that; she didn't do any thing to him. 'Unless she's the reincarnation of a little girl who beet him playing tag or something when he was a little kid,' she though sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"It's okay Okaa-chan," started the little girl as she looked back up at Kagome, "you know Otou-san always acts like that." She finished in a cheerful tone that showed no sign of the tears she had cried only a minute ago.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "What did you just call me? No way in seven hells am I your father; you're not my pup. I don't have a pup." He yelled at her, his golden eyes were blazing with anger and his face turned red as he clenched his fists together.  
  
  
  
"Otou-san, don't be silly, of course you're my Otou-san. You have to be, other wise Okaa-chan wouldn't be your mate. Uncle Miroku told Koshi-kun that when a two people are mates they have a baby, I didn't know that though until I heard you call Okaa-chan 'my mate,' I didn't know what a mate was though, so I asked Koshi-kun and he told me." She explained, still smiling but her finger had positioned itself on her chin again indicating that she was thinking out loud, more than she was talking to them.  
  
  
  
"But," she continued still talking to her self, "than Onii-chan jumped down from Daddy's tree and said that that wasn't the only reason people were mates." She finished; as she did she suddenly turned her gaze back up at Kagome and asked, "Hey, where is Onii-chan any way?"  
  
  
  
"Um..." was Kagome's intelligent answer. She couldn't come up with any thing better though. So she changed the subject. "Okay," she began slowly. "I'm your mother," the small girl nodded her head still smiling, " and Inuyasha's you father?" She asked glancing down at the little girl. The child nodded her head again, acting like she thought that they were playing some sort of game.  
  
  
  
Kagome quickly turned red, but Inuyasha's reaction was much different.  
  
  
  
"NO!" he shouted. "Whelp were not your parents, she's not my mate, and if you don't get out of her now I'll make you!" he growled at he, still clenching his fists.  
  
  
  
"HEY! Baka don't threaten my imouto-chan!" shouted a boy who looked like he was about the same age as the girl.  
  
  
  
"What you just call my you brat?!" Inuyasha growled back. He quickly turned his attention to the boy who was now standing on the ground a few meters away form Inuyasha. The boy folded his arms over his chest and growled back at Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"I called you a baka, it fits you. Now DON'T threaten my imouto- chan." He commanded again.  
  
  
  
"Why you little whelp, I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Inuyasha yelled as he began you chase the little boy who dodged him and jumped up into the trees.  
  
  
  
"ONII-CHAN!" yelled the little girl excitedly as she too jumped out of Kagome's lap and into the trees, she to joined the chase and left Kagome on the ground, which gave her time to think.  
  
  
  
'Okay,' she told her self, 'the little girl thinks that I'm her mother and Inuyasha's her father. She said that I gave her a shard of a special jewel, she must mean the Shikon no Tama. According to her I told her to wish to go to a place called the gates of time, weird. So anyways she did and a weird demon man tried to grab her, then she woke up in the forest next to a tree that she thinks belongs to he father.' She thought, going over what the small child had told her in her head. '  
  
  
  
'She says that Inuyasha and I are mates, and the mentions Miroku. Then a little boy, who apparently is her brother shows up and starts a fight with Inuyasha. The explanation for this must be that she had a bad dream and when she woke up was chased by a demon. The demon gave up and she ran here. Her parents must look like Inuyasha and me so she mistook us for them. It must just be a coincidence that she knows about the shards, and that she has an uncle named Miroku,' she thought, trying to make since of every thing. 'Yes, that has to be it.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ * ~ One Hour Later ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Inuyasha that's enough, don't make me say the word to get you to come down from there." She threatened, she had finally had enough of this, and he was acting like a child, though he always did, but still he should at least make an effort to act his age. She couldn't believe that they were all still chasing each other, it was obvious now that those children were demon, or at least part demon, but the little girl didn't act like any demons she'd ever met, well maybe Shippo, but this little girl was more like an angel than a demon.  
  
  
  
"Fine." Was Inuyasha's reply. He jumped out of the tree above her and was soon followed by the small girl and boy, though they were quite a ways away from the tree Inuyasha had been in.  
  
  
  
Both children walked up to them, the little girl was in front, and seemed slightly put out about something but was smiling brightly anyway. When they reached Kagome and Inuyasha the little girl spoke:  
  
  
  
"Were very sorry, we've been very rude. My name is Masako, and this is my twin brother Kawainu." She told them gesturing to the boy beside her, who once again had his hands crossed over his chest. "I mistook you for my parents, but it was just a mistake, I'm sorry if we troubled you, but we have been separated from our parents and we have don't know where we are. You look a lot like our parents is all, but come to think of it you're to young to be our mommy, aren't you." She said looking at Kagome who just smiled back.  
  
  
  
"That's okay, I understand." Kagome told her as she walked up to Masako and lowered her self to her level. "My names Kagome, and this is my friend Inuyasha. It's nice to meet you. Seeing as you don't know where you are, and were separated from you family, would you and your brother like to join us, were traveling to, and maybe we can help you find your parents on our journey." Kagome offered. She had taken a liking to this girl, she was so sweet, like an innocent little angel.  
  
  
  
"OH! Thank you Kagome-chan! That's so nice of you. I promise I'll be good." Masako promised as she jumped into Kagome's arms again, smiling happily.  
  
  
  
When Masako let go of Kagome they turned towards Inuyasha and Kawainu who where glaring at each other as if they were about to have a fight. Kagome and Masako glanced at each other, than they both walk right in between them. Kagome turned her attention to Inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, did you here me?" She asked him as she put her hands on her hips and slightly frowned when he didn't answer her. "Inuyasha, Masako-chan and Kawainu-kun are going to be traveling with us until they find their parents." She told him.  
  
  
  
"No. I refuse to travel with that little brat." Inuyasha said as he folded his arms and put his nose up. He was very surprised to here himself echoed a minute later though.  
  
  
  
"No. I won't travel with that baka." Kawainu told his sister as she informed him that they're new traveling companions would be Kagome and Inuyasha. He to folded his arms over his chest, and stuck his nose up in the air.  
  
  
  
"Ahh..." Masako muttered in frustration. "I may have mistaken Inuyasha and Kagome-chan for Otou-san and Okaa-chan but I swear, you act just like Inuyasha, if I didn't know better I would say you were his son. Look at him, " she ordered her brother. Kawainu glanced at Inuyasha, like he was told, "he's doing the same thing you are." She finished, putting her hands on her hips and frowning at him.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha to glanced at Kawainu and when he saw that they were doing the same thing immediately changed his position, but Kawainu had the same thoughts, and they both ended up in the same position, when they saw this they again switched positions, this was a pattern that they continued for quite awhile.  
  
  
  
Kagome got board of this and walk over to Masako; she wanted to find out more about her new little friend. "Hey Masako-chan," she started, once again dropping so that she was at eye level with her. She smiled at her and Masako returned her smile as she sat down under the shade of a big tree, Kagome joined her. "Masako, are you and your brother demons?" Kagome asked with a good-natured tone.  
  
  
  
"Hai, but only one quarter, our Okaa-chan's a human and our Otou- san's half demon." She answered continuing to smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh, okay, I was just asking because of your cute ears." She told her, in explanation to her question. She let her eyes travel back to Inuyasha and Kawainu, who were having another glaring contest, and then back to Masako. "Is Kawainu-kun always stubborn?" Kagome asked Masako curiously.  
  
  
  
"Yeah he is. I'm just glad that he hasn't gone and really gotten him self into a fight yet, he's really stubborn, and the only person he ever gives into is me and our mommy." She answered; she looked up at Kagome and yawned. Kagome picked her up and put her in her lap, cradling her.  
  
  
  
"Are you tied?" she asked Masako. Masako just nodded lightly before yawning again and snuggling up further into Kagome's lap. Kagome looked down at her with a motherly expression on her face. She liked this little girl a lot; she made her fill needed, and happy. Kagome new that she was not going to mind having her traveling with them. "Goodnight Masako-chan, sweet dreams, and don't worry about bedbugs, because I'll protect you from them." Kagome told her softly, smiling down at the precious child in her arms. This felt so right for some reason, Kagome liked it, it made her feel happy and content. She gazed up at the setting sun as she thought, 'I hardly know you Masako-chan, but some how you make me feel so needed, and happy, yes, very happy...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san,  
  
I hope that every one liked this chapter, I know I did, I think it was sweet. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. I was so pleased at all the reviews I got from the first chapter I got 14! Yay! I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I'm still at the beginning, as I get further into the story, the chapters will definitely get longer. One more thing though, I decided to change the title, after I added Kawainu, so now the title is 'What To Little Kids Can Do...'. Thanks to all the reviewers too.  
  
Domo Arigatou,  
  
Winged Angel  
  
  
  
TaijyaSango: I'm glad you think its cool. She didn't figure out she went back in time though, her brother had to tell her, demo that's okay. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lana: Panther of Lightning: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uncia(): Sorry it's short; the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Thanks for the review, and the cherries on top, (hehehe ^_^)  
  
  
  
  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks for reviewing, and it's great that you think its cool.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura(): I'll try to right more soon, thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kin-chan Pandun: I'm glad that you like it so much. I'll explain why she left later in the story, probably the next chapter, but she one of the reason she came back is to change some thing in the past so the future is better, but that's I'll I'm saying. Anyway, you're too nice, I'm not that good at cooking stories. About the adjectives, I didn't use many in the first chapter because I was trying to keep things a little mysterious, but I'll be a lot more descriptive from now on because description is my forte. Anyway, Thanks so much for reviewing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lindy*Girl(): Glad that you like it. Kagome and Inuyasha's reaction were pretty much as expected I think, glad you like her description to, I tried to make her super cute. I wont reveal what'll happen to Kagome and Inuyasha's future selves yet, but Masako and Kawainu were sent back to the past for two reasons, one: to keep them safe, two: to change something that happened in the past so that the future will be better, hope that kind of answers your question. Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fallen Angel(): I'll try to update soon, I'm glad that you like it so much, I hope that this chapter will be enough until I update again. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad that you like it so much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryoko'sLilSister(): Glad you like it, and I'll keep writing. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beth(): I'm Glad you like it. It is a lot like Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon in the first chapter but after reading this chapter I hope that you'll agree with me that it isn't very much like Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon at all. I mean there are quite a few differences, like Chibiusa doesn't have a twin brother, and she doesn't get along with her mother; Masako, on the other hand, has a twin brother, and gets along quiet well with her mother. Any way, I'll continue, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Laura-Chan: It's nice that you think it's interesting, I'll continue as soon as I get enough reviews. Thanks for reviewing though, I appreciate it.  
  
  
  
  
  
KevinEC: Glad you think it has possibility. I tried not to use as much Japanese in this chapter, but it's more of habit than any thing else, and it's not an attempt to be cool. I guessed that most people would figure things out about Masako and her mom, I meant for them to. Sorry about the spelling and grammar, I have my aunt read it, she's the only person I know that speaks English well, but she's not perfect either. I use an English lab top to type my stories so it has a spelling and grammar check, but that only does so much. I'll try to do better though. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Karl(): Glad you like the start. Hope you like how it went in this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Much Loved: I know that the first chapter is a lot like Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, but I hope you'll agree with me that this chapter proves its very different form the BSSM characters. For example, Masako gets along very well with her mom, and Chibiusa acts like she hates Usagi when they meet. Another example is Chibiusa doesn't have a twin brother but those are just some examples. The characters personalities are definitely different from the characters of BSSM too, so the story will be very different, I hope that you like how the plot turns out though, and thanks so much for reviewing. I promise to keep posting as long as people keep reviewing too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chibi Vegeta Girl: Glad you think its cool, hope that this is enough to keep you happy until my next up date. Thanks for reviewing. 


	2. Best Friends

What Two Little Kids Can Do  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
Best Friends  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
The sky was dark, it was painted with blood. A demon, no two demons sat on clouds in the sky. The clouds they sat on were dark. The man's black, and the woman's stained red with the blood that came from her shoulder. The woman looked like her mother, this demon that had an endless supply of blood. The man was like the one her father described: pale, with long black hair, it was stringy, and his eyes matched the color of the rain coming from his cloud. But, wait, it wasn't rain that came from his cloud, it was blood the blood that covered the sky was coming from the dark clouds.  
  
  
  
"But where did the blood come from?" she asked herself out load her voice echoing strangely. Her gaze turned away from the demons in the sky to the ground. The ground was silent, every thing was silent. She looked around, no grass, no rice fields, no animals, no people... or at least, no people that were alive.  
  
Bodies, the ground was covered in bodies. The bodies of men, women, children and infants, both human and demon alike. The huts in the village were destroyed, only the temple remained.  
  
  
  
She slowly took a step; the earth beneath her was soaked in blood. She walked toward the shrine, slowly, as she passed bodies she looked at them. They all had the same look on their faces: horror. She new some of the people, some were her friends. She let tears slide down her cheeks silently, the shock and fear in her eyes was evident.  
  
  
  
She reached the shrine's temple and she saw five more bodies. "No," she whispered as she stared at the faces of the bodies before her. "No, Otou- san, Onii-chan, Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, Koshi-kun, no... no." She whispered in denial.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!" Screamed a small girl as she franticly sat up. Sweat covered her brows, fear and anger in her eyes.  
  
  
  
She looked around instinctively. It was night and the stars were shining brightly outside. The calm melody of crickets chirping filled the air, and the grass blew lightly in unison to the waters ripples.  
  
  
  
"Onee-chan, what's wrong?" Kawainu asked as he franticly ran toward the area his twin sister had been sleeping in. He could smell her fear, and was afraid that a powerful demon was attacking her.  
  
  
  
"I'm okay Onii-chan I just had a bad dream, that's all." She said with out looking at him. She new he was walking toward her, she could hear him.  
  
  
  
"Onee-chan, tell me about the dream was it one of the premonition dreams?" He asked her as he sat down next to her on the blanket. He was worried about her, she hadn't been acting normally ever since her last dream, which she refused to tell anyone about.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Onii-chan, I want Okaa-chan," She said quietly as she stared down at her lap. She was trying to keep from crying, but she knew it was useless, her could smell her tears.  
  
  
  
"I know, I miss Okaa-chan and Otou-san too, but their not here right now... well, they are, but they don't know it." He said trying to be sympathetic, not an easy task for him, 'I'm going to kill Otou-san for this someday...' He thought as her looked at his, now sobbing, sister.  
  
  
  
"I know, but I don't understand why we can't tell them." She complained, she was still crying, but he could smell the change in her emotions, they had gone form sad and scared to mad and frustrated, and he new from experience that was not a good thing.  
  
  
  
"I already explained that to you, remember?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was after noon, and Kawainu and Masako were sitting in a tree, they had long lost interest in chasing Inuyasha, well at least Masako had and had forced Kawainu to stop.  
  
  
  
Masako looked around the area to make sure that Inuyasha was out of earshot, before asking her brother what was going on. When she decided they were fare enough away she spoke.  
  
  
  
"Onii-chan, why don't they remember us, and why do the smell and look different?" She asked her brother. Her big crystal blue eyes were brimming with tears, and Kawainu new that unless he answered her she would start crying.  
  
  
  
"Didn't Okaa-chan tell you what would happen when she gave you a shard?" He asked her not fully understanding what was going on.  
  
  
  
"She told me to wish to go to the gates of time thing and I did." She said, she was confused, should her mother have told her more?  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't tell you what would happen when you did?" He asked again trying not to get annoyed, which was hard, considering just about everything annoyed him.  
  
  
  
"No, was she supposed to tell me something else?" She asked still confused.  
  
  
  
"Okay, well Otou-san gave me a shard to, he told me that I had to wish to go to the 'Gates of Time', he told me when I got there I'd see a lady and she'd send me to the past, before we were born, and we were supposed to do something, but he wouldn't tell me what, he said that he didn't know." He explained, obviously annoyed that his mother hadn't already explained it.  
  
  
  
"Oh so they don't know us, and we have to act like we don't know them?" She asked looking up at him with teary eyes again.  
  
  
  
"Yep." He said as they jumped out of the trees to find Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know," She answered as her head fell and she folded her arms. She was annoyed and frustrated, not a good thing, and Kawainu new it, he felt helpless. The only time he ever felt helpless was when his sister got like this, and his mother normally took care of it, but she wasn't here to this time.  
  
  
  
Or was she, "Masako-chan, Kawainu-kun, are you okay, I thought I heard someone scream?" Kagome asked as she walked toward them. Kawainu looked like he was in some sort of trouble but couldn't get out of it by hitting something, he looked like Inuyasha, when he had that expression on his face, it was quite funny and she had to suppress a laugh.  
  
  
  
Masako looked bed ragged, which made since considering she had been sleeping for a few hours. At first Kagome thought that nothing was wrong with her, but upon closer inspection she noticed the tears that had dried on her face.  
  
  
  
"Masako-chan, what's the matter, why were you crying?" She asked softly and she knelt next to the child, she wanted to hug her and tell her every thing was alright, but knew that wouldn't be appropriate. To her surprise however, Masako jumped into her lap and started crying again.  
  
  
  
She looked down at Masako and then to Kawainu who looked even more baffled. She glanced back down at Masako who was now sobbing on her chest. "What was your dream about?" Kagome asked as she hugged the small girl to her.  
  
  
  
"My Otou-san, and Onii-chan, and the rest of my village were dead. There were to people on clouds, and they were evil, one looked like you, but she was evil. It was raining blood, and every thing was quite. I walked to the shrine and saw my family dead, every one except my mother, and then I woke up." She explained in a hurry, not stopping to breathe the whole time.  
  
  
  
Once again Kagome hugged Masako to her and began to rub the cute little ears on top of her head. She glanced up at the sky and saw that the stars were exceptionally bright tonight, and that the moon was about a week away from waning completely. She drew her gaze back to Masako when she heard a purring sound and found that the child had fallen asleep again in her lap.  
  
  
  
She glanced over to Kawainu, who still looked very confused. She motioned for him to come over and opened her left arm up for him to come curl up next to Masako. At first he was reluctant, but he slowly made his way over and a moment later was cuddling up against Masako and into her.  
  
  
  
"Kagome-chan, you're nice, you smell like my Okaa-chan, you remind me of her a lot..." Kawainu whispered into her chest half asleep. Kagome couldn't help but have her heart warm at that, maybe because she had perceived him as particularly hard to please.  
  
  
  
She slowly drew her right hand away from Masako and grabbed the blanket that she had brought with her when she came to see what was wrong. She slowly drew it over them and wrapped her arm around Masako's small form. She made sure that Kawainu was secure in her grasp, and then leaned back against the trunk of the God Tree who's branches Inuyasha was watching her from, thought she didn't know that.  
  
  
  
Kagome turned her gaze up toward the stars and the moon, which was halfway through its cycle. 'I wonder if Inuyasha thinks about how pretty the moon and stars are when he looks at the sky, or if he just looks to see how far through it's cycle the moon is...' She thought, her eyes were now fixated on the moon, she had always loved it's soft glow, it was so mystical, like there was an angel on the moon watching every thing that happened during the night.  
  
  
  
'I wonder if, just maybe, Ojai-chan's tales about the Moon Goddess were real... his tales about the God Tree, and the half demon were real, they even mentioned a strange girl, though I couldn't imagine why...' She thought as she began to laugh quietly to her self, but she stopped when she heard a small sneezing noise and very distinct 'Keh'.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha come down from there." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree in exasperation.  
  
  
  
"Feh," He said as he jumped down and landed next to her with his arms and legs crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. She could tell he was trying to seem mad, but she had known him a little to long not to see through it.  
  
  
  
"Hello Inuyasha, why were you watching me in the tree?" She asked quietly as she unconsciously began rubbing Kawainu's ears.  
  
  
  
"Huh. Uh... I had to make sure that my shard detector was safe, that's all." He said as he turned away from her sticking his face in the air.  
  
  
  
"Is that all, just trying to protect 'your shard detector,' is that still all I am to you, or is that an excuse, which you've used for two years because you can't think of anything better?" She asked in a calm soft voice, as she turned her eyes back toward the sky.  
  
  
  
She didn't want to play games right now; she didn't want to wait for him to realize that excuse didn't work any more. She was going to get an answer out of him, and find out the real reason, whether he liked it or not.  
  
  
  
"W-what is that supposed to mean," He asked as he slowly turned back around to face her. He unfolded his arms and placed them in his lap, his annoyed expression was gone, and was now replaced with a shocked look.  
  
  
  
His hair was blowing in unison to hers, but that was the only thing that they had in common at that moment. Her body was calm his was tense. Her eyes held a melancholy expression his held confusion and frustration. Her voice was soft his was rough. But all in all that didn't matter to them right now.  
  
  
  
"It means what it sounds like, do you really just protect me because of the shards, or do you just use that as an excuse?" She repeated her question looking into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"W-well, it's none of your business wench." He said his expression held annoyance, but his stuttered gave away his reluctance to answer.  
  
  
  
"On the contrary Inuyasha," Kagome began looking him strait in the eyes, "it is my business, it's me your protecting whatever the reason may be, it's my life, my feelings, my-" She suddenly stopped when she realized what she had just said. She hoped that Inuyasha hadn't heard her, but she knew he had.  
  
  
  
"W-what do you mean, your feelings?" He asked the shock evident in his voice and on his face, there was no denying it this time, he was shocked beyond reason.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, are you really that dense?" Kagome asked as small tears began to come to her eyes, but she still kept her voice calm.  
  
  
  
She smiled at him; it was the saddest smile he had ever seen. 'Why is she sad?' He asked him self as he stared at her still trying to process what she had said.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, I don't get it..." He asked as he stared into her eyes, he could smell the tears coming, but he didn't know how to make them go away.  
  
  
  
"Do you still think of me as your shard detector, or do you think of me as a person," She asked him quietly, he could tell that if he answered wrong her tears would spill.  
  
  
  
"I think that you're a person." He responded a little unsurely.  
  
  
  
"You do?" She asked disbelievingly.  
  
  
  
"Do I?" He asked him self. "She's my friend, or at least she says that she is. Yeah, she is my friend she was always there; she was always the one who stuck by me, even when no one else would. She is the only person that hasn't betrayed me. She's the only one who, who I... trust. Do I trust her? I've never really trusted anyone before, can I trust her? She told me that she trusts me, so shouldn't I trust her? But if I trust her would she do the same thing as Kikyo? She always says that she's not Kikyo, and she's not. She's Kagome, she's,... and she's my best friend." He thought as realization dawned on him.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think that you're Kagome, not Kikyo, not my shard detector, not any one but Kagome, you're my best friend....." He said, he decided to voice his thoughts. He looked up at her for approval. He looked into her eyes, and then he smelled salt. She was crying.  
  
  
  
"What! Why are you crying, did I say something wrong?" He asked franticly.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm crying because I'm happy. Some how I can tell that you're telling the truth. But please be quite, you'll wake up Masako-chan and Kawainu- kun." She told him quietly. She was smiling at him, and a single tear slid down her face and landed on Masako's nose, but Kagome didn't know that.  
  
  
  
"Okay..." He said as he thought, "Women are very strange..."  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, can you stay down here, with me tonight, you make me feel safe..." She whispered as she leaned against his shoulder and shut her eyes. As she did this Masako managed to crawl into his lap and snuggle up against him as Kawainu shifted and snuggled further into Kagome's lap. He wrapped his right arm around Kagome and his left around Masako as he glanced down at Kagome who was by now half asleep and whispered:  
  
  
  
"Okay, if it makes you happy, I'll stay here." He didn't know why but this felt right to him, to have Kagome there with him, and he couldn't help but imagine how nice it would be if Kagome was his mate and the to kids were their pups, though he didn't know why he even did imagine it.  
  
  
  
"Life is so confusing..." He thought as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san,  
  
Sorry it took me awhile to update, I've been busy. I got some reviews saying my author notes and reviewer replies are to long, and their right. So if you want me to respond to your review than put it in the review and I will than, other wise I wont. Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, and everyone who will review this chapter, your so nice.  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
Ja ne  
  
Winged Angel 


	3. Suspitions

What Two Little Kids Can Do,  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Suspicions  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Onii-chan, Otou-san and Okaa-chan are holding us just like they do back home, see." Masako whispered quietly as she tried to wake her twin brother.  
  
  
  
"zzz..." Was the only response she got.  
  
  
  
"Now, how do I wake him up, um...?" She asked her self as she leaned back against Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Ramen." She said quietly watching his eyes shot open and his mouth preparing to say 'where?'.  
  
  
  
Before he could say anything she quickly covered his mouth with her left hand and motioned with her other for him to be quiet. When she took her hand away she stared at him as if to ask him a question.  
  
  
  
"Why are Okaa- um Kagome-chan and Inuyasha sleeping together? Otou-san said that only mates do that, but they're not mates yet, at least they don't smell like it?" She asked staring at him with her big crystal blue eyes, which currently held question.  
  
  
  
"They're not yet, but their just being friendly, or something like that, kind of like the young men and woman in the village before they do the human thing, getting married." He explained calmly, but his golden eyes showed that he wasn't all the way sure of him self.  
  
  
  
"Oh, but I thought that Otou-san didn't like human things." She said with curiosity in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but you know that he'll do anything for Okaa-chan." He answered matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
"That's true." She responded letting her thoughts wonder.  
  
  
  
"But that doesn't explain why their holding on to us like this, or at least not why he is." Kawainu answered pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I can explain that." She told him as she gave him a look that asked if he wanted her to.  
  
  
  
"Okay, than spill." He ordered.  
  
  
  
"Well after we fell asleep Otou-san came down from the tree and Okaa-chan asked him a bunch of question, she was really sad, but any way than he made her happy and then she asked him to stay with her because he makes her feel safe, so he did, and when he hugged her I crawled into his lap, but he thought I was asleep, and than he started talking to himself for a while, but this weird shadow thing was in the trees and he whispered some name but after that the shadow went away, and I went back to sleep." She explained to him quickly.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, did the shadow smell like a demon?" he asked her his gaze switching from her to around the woods as his body became tense.  
  
  
  
"No, it actually smelled like earth and bones, why did you ask?" Masako responded looking at her brother questioningly.  
  
  
  
"No reason." He answered not wanting to scare her. He started to snuggle back down into Kagome when Masako poked him.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.  
  
  
  
"Going back to sleep, it's to early to be awake." He answered yawning and closing his eyes just to hear he whisper something about laziness.  
  
  
  
"You and Okaa-chan sleep in to much, why do you waste the day sleeping when you could be playing like me and Otou-san?" She asked him, a cheerful smile plastered on her face.  
  
  
  
"I'm not wasting the day, and I could ask you the same question, why do you and Otou-san get up so early?" He retaliated quietly not wanting to wake Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Because we have fun being up early, we go and play in the woods and Otou- san taught me how to jump really high up mountains, but don't tell Okaa- chan or else she'll be mad at him." She told him still smiling brightly.  
  
  
  
"Well I have fun sleeping in, anyway I could get up early if I wanted to." He told her in self-defense, and in an attempt to protect his pride.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'll make a deal with you than..." she started and waited for him to acknowledge her. When he nodded his head she took that as a sign to continue. "Okay, when we get back home than I'll sleep in for one full moon cycle and you get up early for one full moon cycle. Deal?" She finished looking at him with amusement on her face.  
  
  
  
"Deal, but be warned, I will win." He said smirking at her with ignorance.  
  
  
  
"What ever you say Onii-chan." She just answered smiling brightly.  
  
  
  
"Good, now I'm going back to sleep." He said as he once again began to sink back into Kagome's warmth. He was already half asleep as the sun began to rise, but as his luck would have it Inuyasha just happened to wake up the minute he was getting comfortable.  
  
  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha-sama." Masako said as she put on a genuinely happy smile for Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Yeah whateve- wait Inuyasha...-sama?" He asked unsurely as he looked at her with confusion.  
  
  
  
"Yeap, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" She asked her smile fading and her eyes filling with tears.  
  
  
  
"AW! What why are you crying?" He asked her smelling her salty tears.  
  
  
  
"I was just trying to respect those who are wise and older than me like my teacher tells me to." She whimpered a tear spilling from her right eye.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well than how come you call Kagome 'Kagome-chan'?" He asked her trying to be logical, which was not one of his strong points.  
  
  
  
"Fine, I'll call you Inuyasha-chan than." She said as she instantly stopped crying.  
  
  
  
"WHAT! You can't call me Inuyasha-chan!" He yelled, he had forgotten that he had one arm wrapped around Kagome and that she was right next to him sleeping. When he yelled she woke up, which guaranteed a losing battle for him and a winning battle for Masako.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, what are you doing yelling at Masako-chan so early in the morning?" She asked annoyance in her voice. She sat up strait brushing her raven bangs out of her eyes as her slate eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
  
  
"I said good morning to him and called him Inuyasha-sama, but he wanted me to call him Inuyasha-chan because he was jealous that I called you Kagome- chan so I am now." Masako answered her smiling brightly before Inuyasha could get a chance to defend him self.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's very nice Masako-chan." She told the little girl smiling brightly. She then turned to Inuyasha and said, "That's very sweet of you to let her call you that Inuyasha." Kagome told him softly smiling very happily, the smile that he called 'his smile'.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He huffed, but inside he was smiling, smiling because he managed to make Kagome happy and the little girl too, not nessaceraly a good thing but he decided that it was better than her crying, which would have undoubtedly resulted in many sits from Kagome.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hoshii-sama hurry up, we need to get back to the village, we told them we'd be back half a day ago, Inuyasha's probably throwing a fit." Sango complained angrily walking next to Miroku.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Lady Sango, I understand your distress, but I wouldn't have been doing the right thing if I hadn't told that lord about the soul feeding demons who hid in the invisible cloud above his castle that would have surely attacked him had I not preformed my exorcism." Miroku explained calmly in a good-natured tone.  
  
  
  
"Cut it out Hoshii-sama, we both know you did it because you didn't want to walk all night." She huffed angrily. She folded her arms over her chest and began walking as fast as she could without running, and desperately hoping that Kirara would get better soon.  
  
  
  
Kirara had been injured in the last battle they'd had with Naraku, and Sango had left her in Kaeda's care while she went back to her village to see how things were going there, Miroku went with her saying that it wasn't safe for lovely young woman to walk in the forests alone. There was some truth to that statement but, like always, Miroku was looking for a way to spy on her taking a bath, with out Kagome being there to take one with her, meaning that Inuyasha wouldn't hit him, or to grope her with out the others around. Just as that thought went through her head she felt an all too familiar hand rubbing her backside.  
  
  
  
"HENTAI!" She yelled as she hit Miroku hard on the head with her boomerang. The purple eyed, not so virtuous monk staggered around for a minute before falling to the ground from which she grabbed the collar of his robes and started dragging him along the ground with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"So were going to your village?" Masako asked Kagome with an excided expression on her face.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but it's not really my village, I don't live in this time." Kagome explained as she smiled at the little girl who was running next to her bike.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I kne-" Masako started but was cut off buy her brother who was running along side her.  
  
  
  
"What she means, is we know there's a way to travel between times," Kawainu said quickly putting on a big fake grin, and shooting his sister a glare to rival Inuyasha's behind Kagome's back.  
  
  
  
"Really, how did you know that?" Kagome asked, half to her self, and half to Kawainu.  
  
  
  
"Well, um when we were passing through a village we heard of a strange spell that could transport people through time if the spell was correctly cast on an object, we just happened to hear two monks talking about it." He explained putting on a big fake smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's interesting." Kagome said only half believing them, but if it weren't true than how else would they know.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, hey do you guys want to play the word game?" Masako asked looking from Kawainu to Kagome curiously. She saw that Kagome was looking at her questioningly, and Kawainu looked like he was ready to kill her.  
  
  
  
"That game? What's that?" Kagome asked her curiously.  
  
  
  
"Oh, we play it at home, my Okaa-chan made it up, but Otou-san hates it, anyway, one person says osawari-" She began explaining but was soon cut off by a huge crashing noise. They all looked in the direction of the crash and heard many muffled colorful curses coming from its direction.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, what happened?" Kagome asked herself as she got up to investigate and Masako and Kawainu followed. As she walked toward the Goshinboku she saw Inuyasha spring up from the ground and stop over towards her.  
  
  
  
"All right I want to know why I fell when you said 'it'." He told Masako angrily as he pointed an accusing finger at her.  
  
  
  
"Um..." Masako trailed off looking for an answer. Luckily for her Kagome quickly came to her defense.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha don't yell at her!" She told him angrily. As she did though she suddenly turned and pointed his finger at her rage and, and... hurt in his eyes?  
  
  
  
"You lied to me." He stated letting his hand drop to his side as he did.  
  
  
  
"What I didn't lie to you about anything, what do you mean?" She asked now very annoyed and confused. Behind her back Kawainu was glaring at Masako and she was looking down, very guiltily.  
  
  
  
"Yes you did!" Inuyasha responded in a cold solemn voice.  
  
  
  
"No I didn't." She repeated. She was now thoroughly confused and annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Liar!" Inuyasha spat as he raced into the forest.  
  
  
  
"What! Hey come back here!" Kagome yelled after a minute snapping out of her sudden daze and running after him.  
  
  
  
Masako and Kawainu stayed behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
When Kagome finally caught up with Inuyasha and found him sitting in a tree she yelled for him to come down, but when that didn't work she tried something else.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, you said that I was you best friend, ne?" She asked him in a desperate voice, but got no response. So she continued.  
  
  
  
"Well, if I'm you best friend than you should at least here me out." She explained in an exasperated voice from running so far.  
  
  
  
"Fine." He said as he dropped down from the tree and landed right next to her glaring and folding his arms across his chest.  
  
  
  
"Good, now I don't know how you fell when Masako-chan said 'it', but I have nothing to do with it." She told him waiting for his reaction.  
  
  
  
"That's impossible, didn't you listen to the old hag when she explained how the spell work." He started in more of a statement than a question, but he didn't wait for her to answer and just continued. "Well only you or one of your direct descendents can use the spell. So that kid has got to be you're kid..." He trailed off slowly suddenly coming to realization.  
  
  
  
"Wait, remember when she first came up to us, she said you were her mom... Kagome are you?" He asked growling dangerously as he snapped out of he trance.  
  
  
  
"NO!" Kagome shouted out raged. "What kind of woman do you take me for?! Honestly I thought that you knew me a little better than that, I'm seventeen Inuyasha, Masako-chan is at least four years old, I can't be her mother!" She yelled at him slightly hurt that he thought that of her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah than explain how she can use the spell!" Inuyasha demanded equally hurt and angry.  
  
  
  
"I can't, maybe there was a loop hole that Kaeda didn't tell us about!" She responded now red in the face from yelling so much.  
  
  
  
"Whatever." He said huffily.  
  
  
  
"Does that mean you believe me?" She asked replacing her anger with bewilderment.  
  
  
  
He suddenly turned around and grabbed her wrist pulling her to him into a tight hug. At first she was to shock to move, but she slowly let her self return his embrace and melted into it. "Yeah, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't."  
  
  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said as she buried her face into his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san,  
  
I hope everyone liked this chapter. Sorry I didn't update for so long, but my server has been down for a long time. Please review, reviews inspire me and I write on inspration. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and anyone who does review this chapter, I really appreciate it.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Winged Angel  
  
  
  
Lillian(): You're too nice! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you think that I wrote really in character. Thanks so so much!  
  
  
  
Nikki: You're so nice! I'm glad you think mines the best Inuyasha fanfic you've ever read, that's such a nice compliment. Oh yeah, I agree 100% KAGOME AND INUYASHA FOREVER AND BEYOND!!!  
  
  
  
Sarah B: Thanks for reviewing I hope this is enough until I update again.  
  
  
  
The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: Thanks a bunch for reviewing; I'll up date as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Fallen Angel: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked my chapters so much. I hope this chapter is enough until I update again.  
  
  
  
Angel Song 89: I'm glad that you liked this chapter, and that you think it was better than the first. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Bulma 1: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
  
  
Joy: Glad you thought it was cute, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Blue Wing Puppy: Glad you liked the story plot, that such a nice confidence boaster. I'm not sure if its good or mad that it made you cry but I'm guessing it's good.  
  
  
  
Blue Cyber Dragon 8: Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it.  
  
  
  
Crystalina: I'm glad that you think it was cute. Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to post the next chapter soon.  
  
  
  
Laura-chan: I'm glad you think it's sweet, that's what I was aiming for. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Much Loved: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Original Max A.: Thanks for reviewing, and I am a girl. I'm glad you think its sweet. I think that it's more meaningful for him to say 'You're my best friend,' than it is, 'I love you' too, because they obviously aren't ready for that.  
  
  
  
Shellbabe: Thanks for reviewing. Inu-chan is cute, ne.  
  
  
  
Relena Scott: I'm glad that you thought it was touching, I did too. I'll try to update soon, thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Yami Tsuki Tenshi: Thanks for reviewing. I'm afraid I can't tell when Kagome and Inuyasha will find out, but they can't stay dense forever can they. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Lady Sango: I'm glad you like it so much, thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
CaMeRa CrAzY: Glad that you think it's cute, thanks for reviewing. 


	4. Caught Two Ways

What Two Little Kids Can Do,  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Caught Two Ways...  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Onii-chan, what do you think they're doing in there?" Masako asked her brother as they waited for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back in the Goshinboku.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Okaa-chan's probably doing 'it' to Otou-san, or wait... she might call it 'playing the osawari game' now, ne?" He asked sarcastilly glaring at her.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I said I'm sorry." She defended.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well 'sorry' ain't going to make Okaa-chan or Otou-san forget what happened, is it." He told her sneering as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's the best I can do." She told him huffily. "I forgot, I mean, it doesn't seem like, we're not in the right time, Okaa-chan and Otou-san look the same as they do in our time, and Okaa-chan acts the same too, I just forgot." She said now losing her temper.  
  
  
  
"Well you can't, Okaa-chan may be dense, but Otou-san is figuring it out. Have you forgotten that just like us he can smell blood? It's only a matter of time before he smells his blood in us, and Okaa-chan's too." He answered angrily.  
  
  
  
"Oh... I forgot about that." She answered quietly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, obviously." He answered now glaring up at the moon, which was almost full.  
  
  
  
"Great." He muttered, "By tomorrow night the moon will be full."  
  
  
  
"No it won't, it won't be full for at least seven days, you know that." Masako responded with out looking at the moon.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, look at it." He told her pointing at it.  
  
  
  
She looked upward she saw the sun slowly setting in the west, and the moon slowly rising in the east, she also saw that the moon was about 15/16 full. "Oh, well I guess it's a different time of the month here than in our time, sorry." She apologized half defensively, half sincerely.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, this is great, so what are we going to do, disappear for a night, or show them?" Kawainu asked looking at his sister questioningly.  
  
  
  
"Well, we could just show them, I don't understand why not, I mean, it's not like we can't trust them." She reasoned looking at her brother for his approval.  
  
  
  
"No we couldn't don't you remember when we were three Okaa-chan saying that you look like her like that?" He asked putting his hands in his lap and dropping his tough act for now.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but what's wrong with that?" Masako asked putting her finger to her chin and looking up thinking hard.  
  
  
  
"You baka, I already look enough like Otou-san, the only reason that you don't look more like Okaa-chan is because of your demon blood, but tomorrow you'll look just like her, and I'll look just like Otou-san does when he goes full demon, you know that." Kawainu responded rolling his eyes, but his face and voice were serious.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I still think that we should tell them." Masako said answered quietly.  
  
  
  
"I should have known not to ask you." Kawainu responded rolling his eyes once again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, we should go back now, Sango, Miroku and Shippou will probably be back by now, and Kawainu and Masako might come looking for us." Kagome said softly as she looked up at Inuyasha with a sweet smile on her lips.  
  
  
  
"Feh, but I don't wanna." He told her whining like a little boy.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to either, but some times you have to do things that you don't want to, that's the way life is." She responded putting on a mock serious face.  
  
  
  
"I hate it when you make sense." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear from her position in his arms.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was sitting down on the ground at the base of a tree, and Kagome was sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around her. They had both fallen asleep like that, and had just woken up a few minutes ago to a rising moon.  
  
  
  
"That would make two of us." Kagome said smiling happily.  
  
  
  
"What, you hate it when you make sense too?" He asked looking down at her with curiosity in his amber eyes, which held a warm caring expression that he would only ever show for her.  
  
  
  
"No, silly, I hate it when you make sense." She told him laughing, but she stopped when she caught the look in his golden eyes.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha..." She said softly as she slowly started losing herself in his golden orbs.  
  
  
  
He was looking directly into her eyes too, letting himself get lost in her gray-blue pools. She noticed his look, it made part of her feel scared, part of her feel safe, but mostly it made her happy. Unconsciously she slowly started to twist her self around in his lap as he leaned down closer to her and she leaned into him further, slowly bringing her face up to meet his.  
  
  
  
**BANG** **CRASH**  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly broke apart, both turning a very bright shade of red when they realized the position they were in. They quickly untangled them selves but Inuyasha still held onto Kagome protectively.  
  
  
  
"Shit." Inuyasha whispered under his breath thinking that Kagome couldn't hear, but she did.  
  
  
  
"Um... Inuyasha shouldn't we go see what that was." Kagome asked trying to control her blushing.  
  
  
  
"Huh, yeah." Inuyasha responded grabbing lower back with one hand and putting the other under her knees and jumping up into the trees and leaping three to them until he found the area that the sound had come from.  
  
  
  
"Yeap." Kagome squeaked both because of Inuyasha's sudden movement, and because of whom she found had been spying on them.  
  
  
  
"YOU TWO!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the to people he saw had been up in the tree. He wasn't yelling as much because they were spying as he was because they had stopped him from kissing ~his~ Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, don't yell at them, give them a chance to explain." Kagome said wiggling a little bit to get back on her feet, but keeping her eyes on the two four year olds.  
  
  
  
"Feh." Was his only response. He let her out of his grip but didn't hesitate in putting his arms around her waist and pulling her against him as he continued to glare at the two small children in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Okay, so Masako-chan, Kawainu-kun why were you to up in the trees." Kagome asked softly smiling at them gently, not wanting them to feel intimidated.  
  
  
  
"Well, we were coming to find you Kagome-mama." Masako answered smiling up at her with stars in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Kagome-... mama?" Kagome asked slowly starring at Masako with a questioning glance.  
  
  
  
"Oops." Masako whispered looking in the direction of her brother pleadingly. He glared back harshly.  
  
  
  
"What she means is um, she was um, well see, we were um talking, about... about... about, we were talking about our Okaa-chan, and she looks kind of like you, and Masako is always mixing up her thoughts with names, yeah, that's all." Kawainu answered looking at Kagome nervously, hoping that she would buy it.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well, okay." Kagome said not entirely believing it, but she didn't want to question them about it. Inuyasha didn't by it at all, and unlike Kagome he hadn't forgotten Masako's 'osawari.'  
  
  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha responded, but sent the twins a look that said he would put them through intense questioning later from where his head was resting on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Ah, we have arrived back at the village." Miroku said as he and Sango walked towards Kaeda's hut smiling cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," She answered absent-mindedly as she begun to run towards Kaeda.  
  
  
  
"Kaeda-sama how is Kirira?" Sango asked her quickly.  
  
  
  
"She's do- Oh." Kaeda started but was interrupted by a happy meow.  
  
  
  
"Kirira!" Sango exclaimed happily as she dropped to her knees to hug her little fire kitten.  
  
  
  
"Ah, how sweet, but really Sango I'm hurt when I was ill you didn't give me a hug." Miroku said putting on a mock said face that looked, but wasn't, very sincere.  
  
  
  
"That's because you're a lecher." Sango answered with indifference deciding not to hit him because she was too happy that Kirira was well.  
  
  
  
"Mmm, whatever could you mean, my small touches are none but friendly affection toward my lovely friend, who would happen to be you." He said in a cheerful manner with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, if you weren't a lecher, I might believe that." She stated indifferently.  
  
  
  
'Oh, those two will never change..." Kaeda thought as she tried to hide a small smile.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Where are they?" Asked a man with long black stringy hair and cold red garnet eyes.  
  
  
  
"We don't know, their presence has disappeared." A young youkai woman wearing a kimono that contrasted her ruby eyes answered.  
  
  
  
"WHAT!" The man yelled outraged. "They're crucial to the plan unless you find them than we could be destroyed, the priestess' powers are growing as we speak." He hissed angrily, his eyes bulging as he abruptly stood up in his chair.  
  
  
  
"I know that, but we can't find them, we can't sense them their presence disappeared last night, and part of the Shikon no Tama did too." The woman replied in an exasperated voice, the frustration showing in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I don't care, find them or else..." He responded trailing off dangerously.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled happily as she began to remove herself form her position on Inuyasha's back. After she had slid off she ran toward her best friend happily.  
  
  
  
"Kagome-chan, how are you guys, was Inuyasha mean while we were gone?" Sango asked with a concerned glance.  
  
  
  
"Actually, he was rather... nice." She said hesitating slightly as she remembered what had almost happened in the forest, and how extra possessive Inuyasha had been since then.  
  
  
  
"Mmm, okay." Sango answered but sent her a glance that said they were going to the hot springs later, A.K.A. 'Girl talk'.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kagome-chan, what are you and Sango-obaa talking about?" Masako asked as she pulled on the hem of Kagome's green skirt.  
  
  
  
"What did you just say?" Sango asked the little girl as she dropped to her knees to be eye-too-eye with her.  
  
  
  
"I said Sango-chan, yes, Sango-chan." Masako hurriedly corrected her self, sweat dropping.  
  
  
  
"Okay," Sango answered quietly, but she than seemed to remember the other questions she had before she had mistaken what the small girl had called her.  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Sango, but I guess you already know that, what's your name?" Sango asked putting on a warm bright smile.  
  
  
  
"I'm Masako, it's nice to meet you Sango; can I call you Sango-chan because you're really nice?" Masako asked her smiling sweetly at her.  
  
  
  
"Of course you can, and you're so polite, did your mother teach you to be?" Sango asked very curious by this little girl who had managed to make her flush for a simple complement, she was like Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Yes she did, she is very polite too." Masako answered, her smile slightly faltered but not too much to notice.  
  
  
  
"Where is your mother?" Sango asked still smiling.  
  
  
  
"Well, she gave me and my brother Kawainu these wei-" She started but was cut of abruptly by Kawainu who bounded over and covered her mouth quickly with his hand.  
  
  
  
"Huh, Inuyasha, how did you turn into a little kid?" Sango asked starring at Kawainu curiously, she now forgotten her previous question.  
  
  
  
"WHAT! DON'T EVER CONFUSE ME WITH THAT IMMATURE, LOUD, RUDE, SELF-CENTERED, BAKA!" Kawainu yelled loud enough to shake the whole village which caused several stares from the villagers; who would have normally shot arrows toward the two demon pups but by know were used to their strange protectors having equally, if not more, strange guests.  
  
  
  
"Um, some how I take it that he doesn't like Inuyasha." Sango whispered to Kagome as she glanced curiously down at Kawainu.  
  
  
  
"They don't get along well." Kagome whispered back, but knew it was useless because she had already found out that both twins could here very well.  
  
  
  
"You know I can hear that right." Kawainu asked folding his arms over his chest and glaring up at them.  
  
  
  
"Well, yes, but it's a bit of a forcing habit." Kagome answered quietly a little embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"Whatever." He huffed as his ears flicked in the direction that Inuyasha was running toward him from.  
  
  
  
"Oi, brat, what did you just call me?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped running and stood glaring at Kawainu.  
  
  
  
"He acts like Inuyasha too." Sango whispered to Kagome even though she new that they could hear.  
  
  
  
"Yeah," Kagome answered nodding her head as she stared at the exchange between them.  
  
  
  
"HEY, DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Both Kawainu and Inuyasha yelled at the same time pointing at each other, but turning to glare at Kagome and Sango.  
  
  
  
"Gees, sorry." Answered Sango, but they had gone back to yelling insults at each other.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kagome-chan, can I go take a bath in the hot springs?" Masako asked Kagome tugging on her skirt to get her attention  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't know if you should go by your self, the forest is kind of dangerous especially at night." Kagome answered slowly.  
  
  
  
"Well than can you come with me?" She asked her looking up at her with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
  
"Um, what do you think Sango?" She asked her best friend, hopping that if Masako went with their would be no questioning and because they went than their would be no excuse to go to the hot springs again.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I don't see why not." Sango answered glancing between Kawainu and Inuyasha, Kagome and Masako, and Miroku and deciding that out of these people she would rather be taking a relaxing bath and talking with Kagome instead of listing to the two inu-youkai fight or being stuck with the lecherous Miroku.  
  
  
  
"YAY!" Masako yelled happily with a big smile on her face as she began to race in the direction of the hot springs.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Onee-chan, if you smell that lecher smiling on you tell me so that I can tear him to shreds." Kawainu yelled after his sister, but was still glaring at Inuyasha fiercely.  
  
  
  
"OKAY!" Masako yelled over her shoulder to him, to happy to pay any attention to what he had said.  
  
  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you sure that Inuyasha and that little boy aren't related?" Sango asked skeptically.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, he could be his little brother but I think Inuyasha would know, and Kawainu's his name." Kagome told her as they started to walk off in the direction of the hot springs.  
  
  
  
'I wonder, who are those two? I'm going to find out.' Sango vowed to her self.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san,  
  
I hope everyone liked this chapter, I know it's been awhile since I updated, but tests are killers. I would like to thank reviewers, they inspire me so much. Oh, I've decided that I will do 'shout outs' every other chapter, but I would like to give a special thanks to Princess Sapphire, who has reviewed every chapter for all of my stories, your too nice. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: In the Hot Springs... 


	5. At the Hot Springs

What Two Little Kids Can Do  
  
  
  
Chapter Five,  
  
In the Hot Springs  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Aw, this water feels so good." Kagome sighed happily as she let herself sink into the hot spring.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I completely agree." Sango said quickly only halfheartedly.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome-chan, do you have any shampoo?" Masako asked as she started to comb her fingers through her hair.  
  
  
  
"Masako-chan, how do you know about shampoo?" Kagome asked her slowly.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for Masako her brother wasn't there to make up an excuse for her this time, so she just told the truth without even thinking about it. "My Okaa-chan uses it when she washes my hair, it smells really good, but sometimes it's a little to strong." She answered looking up at Kagome happily, but that look turned to horror quickly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, do you know how your mother found out about it?" Kagome asked, now quite curious, but she had missed the look of horror on Masako's face, Sango however, hadn't.  
  
  
  
"Oh, um, she, well she, um when I was little, she, well she... she said that a strange lady gave some to her and taught her how to make it." Masako answered awkwardly, hoping that they would by it.  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Kagome answered not entirely believing her, but not being able to think of why else Masako would know about something that wouldn't be invented for at least 350 years.  
  
  
  
"Masako-chan, what village do you live in?" Asked Sango, not entirely believing her.  
  
  
  
"Actually my family and I live in a forest near Edo." Masako answered glad that she didn't have to lie again.  
  
  
  
"Hmm," Sango responded still not really believing her.  
  
  
  
Masako jumped underwater, completely forgetting that she didn't have those things her mother gave her to make sure that the water didn't get inside her ears.  
  
  
  
"Kagome-chan who are Masako and Kawainu, and why are they here, not that I mind them being here. Oh, and what happened while Hoshii-sama and I were gone?" Sango half asked and half demanded to know.  
  
  
  
"Well, Kawainu said that their village was attacked and now they're looking for something so that they can save their mother. Masako-chan thought that I was their mother when she first saw me." Kagome answered, not realizing that she had revealed more that she had wanted to.  
  
  
  
"She did, that's interesting." Sango responded thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
"What's interesting?" Asked Masako as she popped up from under the water between Sango and Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Oh, nothing." Sango said deciding it would be better to question Masako when Kagome wasn't around.  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'm going to explore over there." Masako told them pointing to the other side of the considerably large hot spring.  
  
  
  
"Well, question number two: What did you and Inuyasha do when Hoshii-sama and I weren't here?" Sango asked her friend in a good natured voice but it was clear that she would go to any lengths to find out the answer.  
  
  
  
"Well nothing really, he just started acting weird ever since Masako-chan and Kawainu showed up, he's been very protective." She answered not fully aware of what she was saying since she was comfortable and had begun to think about how she had almost kissed Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, not a good enough answer, what's the rest?" Sango pried.  
  
  
  
"Huh, um it doesn't really matter, he's just been kind of...sweet." She decided not really sure if that was the right word.  
  
  
  
" 'Inuyasha' and 'sweet' in the same sentence didn't think I'd ever hear that, but the words 'Miroku' and 'shy' are even more unlikely, so I guess it makes sense, but I know more happened, so what was it?" Sango asked still determined.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I don't know really, it's so confusing Sango-chan." Kagome suddenly exclaimed throwing her arms up in frustration.  
  
  
  
"What did he do?" Sango asked suddenly letting the protective best friend felling she had developed for Kagome take over.  
  
  
  
"Well, when Masako-chan said I was her Okaa-chan he accused me of mating with some one and I don't even know what mating is, but I guess it's like getting married. Then Kawa-" She said beginning her story but was interrupted by a small whining noise that was coming from the other side of the hot spring.  
  
  
  
Kagome instinctively grabbed the jewel shards around her neck and then glancing over to where she heard the whining. She saw a large toad demon holding Masako's neck with one hand and covering her mouth with the other.  
  
  
  
"Put her down now!" Kagome demanded not understanding this sudden protectiveness that came over her.  
  
  
  
"Or you'll do what human, yell at me." The toad demon snickered darkly.  
  
  
  
Kagome got up out of the water completely forgetting that she wasn't wearing anything. She ran strait though the hot spring because it was the fastest way to get to Masako. Kagome's only thought was to save Masako, she had forgotten the fact that she was human, that she wasn't dressed, that she didn't have half an idea of what she was doing, and the fact that the Shikon no Tama was making her body glow.  
  
  
  
"Let her go!" Kagome exclaimed through clenched teeth as she glared up at the toad demon who was now only half a meter away from her.  
  
  
  
"I will not listen to a worthless human bitch like you, but if you give me the Shikon no Tama I may reconsider, other wise you will make a good meal." He told Kagome cruelly as he looked her up and down.  
  
  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT BE YOUR MEAL, AND I WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE SHIKON NO TAMA, NOW THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE PUT HER DOWN!!!" Kagome screamed in his face her glare unfazed the entire time.  
  
  
  
"OUCH!" Exclaimed the toad demon glaring down at the smirking Masako, who had just bitten his hand.  
  
  
  
"Don't threaten my sister if you want to live." The voice of a small four- year-old boy said from behind her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I agree with the twerp." Inuyasha told the toad demon smirking darkly at him as he jumped in front of Kagome and pulled out tetusigia.  
  
  
  
"What would a half breed and his bastard son be able to do to me?" He said mockingly.  
  
  
  
"One that twerp ain't my son, and two you don't want to know the answer to your question." Inuyasha informed him his smirk widening.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, ashamed of the fact that you've mingled more with humans especially the nude bitch behind you?" The idiotic toad demon asked mockingly.  
  
  
  
"No, she ain't my mate but she'd make a better mate than any you could get!" Inuyasha shouted as he split the toad demon in half with tetusigia glaring at his remains.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, what happened here?" Miroku said slowly because he was out of breath from running. He soon forgot this when he saw Kagome standing naked behind Inuyasha, and Sango holding her clothes protectively to her body, but because he was behind her and she hadn't noticed he got a very nice view of her back side.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for Miroku Kawainu took no time in noticing that Miroku was standing there and made sure to announce the fact to the whole world.  
  
  
  
"Oi, pervert, stop staring at Sango-chan and especially stop staring at Kagome-chan and my Onee-chan or else I'll kill you." Kawainu threatened, and Miroku was sure he could beat Kawainu in a fight, but he was sure that Inuyasha would be all to happy to help the younger demon.  
  
  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango yelled quickly turning toward him and ducking down in a attempt to cover herself, but the glare she sent him would insure that he would be given very many bumps on the head later.  
  
  
  
Kagome who seemed to be coming back to normal as her eyes came back into focus saw Miroku and automatically jumped behind Inuyasha, who in turn, gave Miroku the universal glare that said 'keep your hands off, she's mine,' this just cause Miroku to smirk knowingly.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for saving me, Kagome-chan, Onii-chan, and Inuyasha-chan." Masako said as she gave her brother and Kagome hugs but Inuyasha just looked away and told her to get dressed because she had obviously forgotten that she wasn't.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Kawainu jumped back over to where Miroku was and Inuyasha grabbed him by the scruff of his collar forcing him to turn away from Kagome, Sango and Masako so that they could get dressed. This of course got many complaints from Miroku but Inuyasha's and Kawainu's negotiation skill are so well developed that it didn't take them long to convince him to shut up.  
  
  
  
"Okay Inuyasha, you can turn around now." Kagome said from behind him as she tried to hide her very red blush.  
  
  
  
"Feh, what happened?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance and concern in his voice.  
  
"Well we were bathing when I heard Masako try to yell, I was really mad when I saw that the toad demon was threatening her, but then I don't remember what happened everything just went black and the next thing I knew Miroku was staring at me from across the hot springs and you were there." She told him truthfully.  
  
  
  
"You don't remember standing up and threatening the toad demon, or the Shikon no Tama glowing?" Sango asked slowly looking very concerned.  
  
  
  
"No, I didn't do that, did I?" She asked Sango as she turned to look at her friend.  
  
  
  
"Yeah you did." Piped up Masako who was being interrogated by her brother.  
  
  
  
"But I don't remember." Kagome said again. This caused every one to go silent, especially Kawainu, Masako, and Sango.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san,  
  
Sorry this chapter was short, but I promise the next chapter will be extra long. Okay, now to thank the reviewers, who constantly inspire me to write more,...  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: The Full Moon Part One  
  
  
  
Brownie Loving Icee-chan: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Eddie: Glad you like my story, thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
IloveAnime456: I'm glad you like, thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Hypurrkitty: I'm glad that you like it so much you put it under your favorites, you too nice. Thank you for the compliments and reviewing.  
  
  
  
Nikki-chan: Thank so much for reviewing 7 times. With the word game they only start out with osawari and continue from there it will be later revealed why Kagome started that thing. About Inuyasha figuring out the Otou-san part, we all know that when Inuyasha gets mad he forgets the obvious, same in this story. I can't wait until Kagome and Inuyasha find out either, some one will find out soon...  
  
  
  
The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad you think the story's cool.  
  
  
  
Kikyou-sama: Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to update again soon.  
  
  
  
Miroku's Girl: Glad you like it, I'll try to update soon.  
  
  
  
KawaiiAnimeLuverGirl: I'll try to update soon, thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Bookwrm580: Glad you like Kawainu and Masako so much, thanks for reviewing. Oh, and some one will find out about Kawainu and Masako's secret soon...  
  
  
  
Lillian: Thanks for reviewing, glad you like the story. I made the name Kawainu up it's like 'cute dog' and Masako means elegance in Japanese.  
  
  
  
Much Loved: I'm glad you like it; I agree Kawainu and Inuyasha do tend to be entertaining.  
  
  
  
Chi: That's so nice of you to ad my fic to your favorites, your too nice. The whole truth will come out soon, but Inuyasha and Kagome will kiss before it does. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Jelly Bob: I'm not that good, but none-the-less thanks for the compliment your nice. I'll continue as soon as I can, thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Princess Sapphire: You're so nice; you've reviewed every chapter for all my stories. Glad you like the word game idea. Oh, bout Sesshouraru he will begin to play a very big role in everyone's life soon, hint, hint. Nakura and Kagura might find them with out even knowing it hmm...  
  
  
  
Inulover: I'm glad you like it so much, I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Pi-chan: Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it.  
  
  
  
Laura-chan: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing. The sitting part is kind of cute, love the pups too.  
  
  
  
Lindy Girl: I agree, it will be interesting to see how the family gets along, especially Kawainu and Inuyasha. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
  
Ame Tenshi: Glad you like it so much, I hope this is enough until next time. Oh and I don't pity you for reading fics at 1:07 AM, because I do too. ^_^  
  
  
  
Kiara: The kids are cute aren't they? I try to update every week so then you wont have to wonder. Sorry, but I not going to tell when he'll figure out, but some one will, eventually...  
  
  
  
Crystal Twilight: Thanks for reviewing. Inuyasha and Kagome will find out soon, but not sure how soon...  
  
  
  
Bulma1: I'm glad you think everyone's so in character I was hoping they would be.  
  
  
  
Whitney Lin: Thanks for reviewing, glad you like the story. 


	6. The Full Moon, Part One

What Two Little Kids Can Do...  
Chapter Six,  
  
The Full Moon, Part One  
*~*~*~*~*  
"Kawainu, Masako-chan, can I talk to you two please." Sango asked the twins as they made their way back from the hot springs.  
  
"Yeah..." Kawainu answered carefully, unsure of what she wanted to talk about.  
  
"Inuyasha, you guys go ahead, Kawainu, Masako and I are going to stay behind." She called up to the others as she started directing the children toward a tree that they could sit under.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha answered in annoyance.  
  
"Now," She started turning back toward the curious twins, "we are going to talk and I want you to be quite because I don't want Inuyasha hearing, okay?" She asked looking at Kawainu.  
  
"Whatever." Kawainu huffed folding his arms over his chest and sitting down by a tree.  
  
"Okay, we promise to be quite." Masako answered smiling at Sango and taking a seat next to her brother.  
  
"Good, Masako-chan, will you please tell me about your self?" Sango asked in a cheerful but serious voice.  
  
"Yeah what do you want to know?" Masako asked her still smiling.  
  
"Well, um just tell me anything, like about your family and where you're from." Sango said trying to sound easygoing.  
  
"We're from a village in the west that was attacked by demons and we're looking for a way to save our mother who was captured. That's all you need to know." Kawainu quickly told her before his sister could answer.  
  
"Well, what is your mothers name?" Sango asked trying to keep her temper, which was hard when she wanted to know the answer to her questions so badly.  
  
"Oh, our mothers name is Kago-" Masako started but was cut off by here brother who was glaring at her.  
  
"Our mothers name is Kagomachii." Kawainu said quickly.  
  
"Okay, what's your fathers name." Sango asked slowly, her suspicions now growing.  
  
"His name is none of your business." Kawainu told her sharply.  
  
"Really, are you sure about that?" Sango asked slightly losing her temper as she glared at Kawainu's left hand, which was shining as if it had a jewel shard in it.  
  
"Yeah I am." He told her, his glare not faulting under her stern gaze.  
  
"Onii-chan..." Masako said quietly not really sure what to say.  
  
"What?" He asked slightly glaring at her.  
  
"She knows." Masako stated slowly.  
  
"What do you mean she knows? Did you tell her?" He asked furiously.  
  
"No, but..." She started quietly glancing between Sango, who was very curiously eyeing her brother's left hand, and her brother who looked furious.  
  
"Okaa-chan put a spell on the shards she gave us so that her past self wouldn't be able to see or sense them, but the spell doesn't work for Sango- obaa's past self, she can see the shards, she knows." Masako explained slowly as she looked at her lap.  
  
"You do?" Kawainu asked in disbelief as he stared at Sango with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"I'm figuring it out." She answered quietly.  
  
"Okaa-chan gave me some herbs, she told me to put them on her's and Otou- san's past selves so that they would be very dense, but the herbs would only last so long, and I didn't have enough to put on Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango too." She slowly explained remember how she had made sure to sprinkle some on Kagome when she ran up to her, and when she dropped some on Inuyasha when she was above him in a tree.  
  
"You're from the future, I knew that the Shikon no Tama had that power, but its never been used for that before." Sango said quietly thinking to her self.  
  
"Yeah." Kawainu answered in disbelief, he hadn't expected his sister to be so cunning.  
  
"You're Inuyasha's and Kagome-chan's children aren't you?" She asked slowly as her eyes traveled to their ears, hair, claws, and eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Masako answered looking slightly ashamed knowing that she had made her brother mad.  
  
"Why did you come back to the past, why did your parents send you back to the past?" Sango asked not sure that she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"In the future the demon, Naraku, is still alive, he's become very powerful. In the past he did something that prevented our Okaa-chan from killing him, that's all we know, our parents wouldn't tell us anything else, they just said that we had to change it, and that we'd know what to do when the time came." Kawainu answered his face becoming solemn.  
  
"You won't tell Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-chan will you, if you do they might hate us." Masako asked franticly as a million thoughts went rushing through her head and the first one was that they would hate them for lying.  
  
"No, if I told them right now then it could me you two would never be born, that would completely mess things up wouldn't it, because the past is the future and the future is the past, isn't it?" She told them quietly, smiling at them warmly, letting them know that she wasn't mad.  
  
"Thank you, Auntie Sango." Masako said standing up and hugging her.  
  
"Oh, your welcome. You called me Auntie..." Sango said hugging her back and smiling.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, enough mushy stuff lets go back before some one comes looking for us." Kawainu said coming back to his senses and leaping into the trees.  
  
"Okay, I wanna walk with Sango-chan though." Masako answered, she decided that it would be better to not call her 'auntie', because it mite look suspicious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, you guys back, bout time." Inuyasha said as Sango and Masako made it into the village.  
  
"Yeap." Masako answered happily.  
  
"Nice too see you too Inuyasha." Sango answered sarcastically, but couldn't help smiling at the hanyou.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Inuyasha asked looking at her with confusion.  
  
"Oh nothing." Sango answered as she flowed Masako into Kaeda's hut.  
  
"Whatever, you humans better sleep though because I wanna leave tomorrow to look for more shikon shards and you all always say you didn't get enough sleep." He huffed as he sat down against the base of the Goshinboku.  
  
"Okay, good night then." She said trying to suppress a giggle. She found it quite funny to imagine Inuyasha as 'daddy,' the family man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Onii-chan, wake up, I wanna play." Masako whispered as she shook her brother on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"No, it's to early." He answered sleepily as he tried to shake her hand off.  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun." She responded now trying to prod him up.  
  
"No it wont, go away." He answered gruffly.  
  
"Fine." She answered as she got up and walked out side.  
  
"I want to pla-" She started but was cut short by a voice that came from the branches.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Inuyasha asked from the trees.  
  
"I don't like to sleep in." She answered peering up at him.  
  
"Oh?" He asked as he dropped down landing next to her.  
  
"Hey, do you wanna play?" She asked smiling brightly at him.  
  
"What?" He asked completely taken aback.  
  
"Do you wanna play?" She repeated her crystal blue eyes shining happily.  
  
"What do you mean, play?" He asked carefully, not entirely sure what she would do next.  
  
"You know, run around or something like that?" She asked gazing hopefully at him.  
  
"No." He answered shortly as he leaned back against the base of Goshinboku.  
  
"Why not?" She asked her smile fading and small tears developing in her eyes.  
  
"Because it stupid and..." He started but stopped when he smelt her tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked her franticly as he looked around afraid that at any moment Kagome would jump out of the bushes and sit him, even though he knew that she was still asleep in Kaeda's hut.  
  
"Because you won't play with me." She answered quietly as she bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Fine, I'll play with you just stop crying!" Inuyasha told her in exasperation.  
  
"Yay!" Masako shouted happily as she began to dance around a very confused Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing now?" He asked as a completely lost expression covered his features.  
  
"Having fun!" She responded as she began running into the forest.  
  
"Hey! Come back here, it's dangerous in there!" He shouted as he bound after her.  
  
As her ran Inuyasha's feet grazed the wet morning grass as he quickly made his way into the forest. He pushed branches out of his way and occasionally sliced something in half. The wind was rushing in his face, but only for a moment because it didn't take him long to catch up to Masako.  
  
"Hey, don't run off like that." He said grabbing her by the collar of her fire rat fur kimono.  
  
"Okay, sorry." She said still smiling brightly.  
  
"Now," Inuyasha started getting a mischievous glint in his eyes, "sense you wanna run so much then I'll race you to the rice fields." He said dropping her and then dashing off with Masako in tow.  
  
As Masako ran she could feel the cool morning air against her face and limbs. She felt like she was flying as she reached the end of the forest and began running even faster on the flat ground that the villagers had cleared. She could feel the earth beneath her toes, though they only briefly made contact with the grass and dirt because she was gliding.  
  
She opened her eyes to see that she had almost reached the rice fields and that Inuyasha was their waiting for her.  
  
"Inuyasha-chan!" She yelled happily as she continued to run towards him.  
  
"I win." He stated with an arrogant smirk placed on his face.  
  
Masako ignored his comment and leapt toward him. She grabbed on to his bright red kimono and hugged him as she giggled happily.  
  
"Hey, stop that." He said only half-heartedly. He wouldn't admit it but the small child had warmed his heart a bit with her innocence.  
  
"Lets play some more!" She suggested as she jumped down from him and began to run through the rice fields.  
  
"Whatever." He said as her bound after her.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" She asked smiling at him as he caught up to her.  
  
"Hey, do you know how to catch fish?" He asked her as he ran in step with her.  
  
"No, not really." She answered still smiling but her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"I'll teach you then." He said thinking that he might as well sense the others were asleep and probably would be for a few more hours.  
  
"Yay!" She responded in excitement.  
  
"Okay then lets go to the river over that way." He said pointing in the northwest direction past the rice fields.  
  
"I'll beet you there!" She shouted bounding off through the rice fields them selves.  
  
"No you won't!" He shouted in slight annoyance. 'There is no way that pup could beat me!' He thought smirking, but oh, how wrong he was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, does anyone know where Inuyasha and Masako-chan are?" A sleeping Kagome asked as she joined her friends outside of Kaeda's hut.  
  
"No, I haven't seen them." Miroku answered.  
  
"I haven't either." Sango answered quietly as she let her thoughts wonder to her conversation with the twins last night.  
  
"WHAT! THAT BAKA KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!!!" Kawainu shouted as he ran up to Kagome franticly as if about to demand she tell him where his sister was.  
  
"That seems like something that Inuyasha would do." A voice from the bushes added.  
  
"Shippou-chan!" Kagome shouted excitedly looking around for the small kitsune pup.  
  
"Hi Kagome-chan, I'm back." Shippou announced jumping out of the bushes and jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
"Miroku why do you always what'd you call it, hit on Sango-chan?" Shippou asked from his position on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Shippou, quite honestly, I can't believe that you would ever accuse me of doing anything of the sort." Miroku said in a good-natured tone as he rubbed the large bump on his head.  
  
"WHO CARES?! THAT BAKA CAPTURED MY SISTER!!!" Kawainu interrupted loudly as he glared at every one around him except Kagome, something that Shippou didn't fail to notice.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Shippou asked only slightly affected by Kawainu's glare.  
  
"That's none of your business." Kawainu stated in a tone that said he was madder than Inuyasha is when Kagome goes back to her time.  
  
"Kawainu-kun! That wasn't very nice, please calm down." Kagome asked in a voice of calm annoyance.  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! I CAN'T CALM DOWN, THAT BAKA KIDNAPPED MY SISTER!" Kawainu yelled in exasperation.  
  
"Inuyasha wouldn't hurt Masako-chan. I know he doesn't seem very nice but he really isn't that bad." Kagome sighed as she bent down to Kawainu's level and Shippou hoped off her shoulder.  
  
"How would you know?" Kawainu asked looking at Kagome with big innocent eyes.  
  
"I've known Inuyasha for a long time and he has a soft side." Kagome responded smiling as she instinctively pet Kawainu's ears to comfort him.  
  
"I still want to know where my Onee-chan is." Kawainu said calming down slightly.  
  
"Okay, we'll look for th-" Kagome started but was cut off but a loud shriek of joy.  
  
"Onii-chan! Inuyasha-chan and I played all morning, I even beet him racing, and he taught me how to catch fish!" Shouted a very excited Masako as she bound up to her brother.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, I only let you beat me that's all." Inuyasha said as he jumped down landing next to Kagome who had stopped petting Kawainu's ears and stood up.  
  
"That was nice of you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to him once he had stood up.  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks flushed slightly but he hid it by looking down and shoving his hands into his fire rat kimono.  
  
"Whatever." He muttered not meeting her gaze.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
"Miroku do us all a favor and stop being so perverted." Inuyasha said as he looked in the direction of Sango and Miroku just in time to see Miroku being given another large bump on the head by Sango.  
  
"We should get going, I heard some rumors of jewel shards in the west." Sango told them as she repositioned her boomerang on her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fluffy-sama, Rin-chan wants to know where Fluffy-sama is taking Rin-chan and Jakken-sama." Said a little girl as she peered up at a tall inu-youkai with a long white tail over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't bother Sesshoumaru-sama with your stupid questions you silly human girl!" Yelled a toad demon as he bobbed his seven headed staff up and down in exasperation.  
  
"We're going to find the wielder of this useless sword of mine." Sesshoumaru answered glaring at the Tensiuga.  
  
"Why does Fluffy-sama wanna find him?" The child asked him smiling brightly.  
  
"Mind your own business you little wench!" Jakken yelled angrily.  
  
"So that he will wield me a sword with enough power to defeat Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru answered in a deathly calm and cold voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm Shippou, what's your name?" Shippou asked the inu-youkai pups that were walking next to him.  
  
"I'm Masako, it's nice to meet you Shippou-kun." Masako answered smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Kawainu." Kawainu grunted in response to Shippou's question.  
  
"Don't mind him, Onii-chan's always like that." Masako told Shippou happily.  
  
"That's okay, I've been hanging around Inuyasha for two years so I'm used to people acting like that." Shippou said still smiling at Masako.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha really doesn't seem that bad, I think he's funny when he gets grumpy." Masako told him in a cheerful tone.  
  
"You do?" Shippou asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeap." Masako responded. She positioned her hands on the back of her head and closed her eyes smiling up in the direction of the sun letting its warm rays fall onto her face.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Shippou responded starring at her.  
  
"Fox, don't stare at my Onee-chan unless you want me to ensure you'll never be able to again." Kawainu said in a calm voice as he glared at Shippou.  
  
"Gees, you sure act like Inuyasha." Shippou told him as he folded his arms over his chest defensively.  
  
"AH! DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT BAKA AGAIN!" Kawainu yelled angrily as he jumped at Shippou.  
  
"EEP!" Shippou yelped as he turned around and jumped up onto Kagome who had been walking behind him.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WUSS!" Kawainu yelled as he jumped on to Kagome's head in an attempt to catch Shippou.  
  
"Shut up, you brats are annoying." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he grabbed Shippou's tail with on hand and the collar of Kawainu's kimono in the other.  
  
"Hey, put me down you jerk!" Kawainu yelled trying to hit and kick Inuyasha who just them in front of him and kept walking.  
  
"Inuyasha thank you for making sure that they didn't start a war on my head, but please put them down." Kagome asked smiling at Inuyasha but not hiding the fact that she was annoyed form her voice.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha said as he dropped them in front of him and stepped over them.  
  
"Inuyasha! That wasn't what I meant." Kagome told him as she rubbed her temples in frustration.  
  
"You never said I had to be nice bout it did ya." He said smirking at her.  
  
"That's not the point." She told him in with frustration in her voice.  
  
"Keh." He huffed.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around that waist and jumped up into the trees.  
  
"AH!" Kagome screamed from the shock of suddenly flying thirty meters into the air.  
  
Inuyasha landed gracefully on the branch of a tree and set Kagome down next to him. Kagome, who wasn't used to being in trees, quickly lost her balance causing her to bump into Inuyasha. When her body came in contact with his he instinctively wrapped his arms her waist and he pulled her against him to keep her from falling.  
  
"Inuyasha why did you do that?" Kagome asked with fear in her voice from being thirty meters off the ground.  
  
"Listen Kagome, if I hadn't grabbed the brats the-" Inuyasha started but was interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"They have names, and it's not 'brats'." She told him an annoyed expression covering her features.  
  
"Whatever. What I was saying was that if I hadn't grabbed them than the pup would have ripped the fox apart." Inuyasha said, he was thoroughly displeased a being scolded for name-calling.  
  
"Inuyasha that's an unfair assumption! Kawainu-kun wouldn't do that to Shippou-chan, he'd have no reason to!" Kagome argued as she twisted around to face Inuyasha.  
  
"He did have a reason! You don't know what you're talking about!" He argued back annoyance present in his face.  
  
"Oh really?" She asked equally annoyed with him.  
  
"Yes! Masako is the Brat's sister, he's being protective of her, he thinks that Shippou-baka is looking at her as a potential mate!" Inuyasha responded in exasperation.  
  
"That's silly! Shippou and Masako are just little kids!" Kagome argued back.  
  
"I know that but the Brat doesn't care!" Inuyasha responded still very annoyed.  
  
"So Kawainu-kun thinks that Shippou-chan has a crush on Masako-chan?" Kagome asked her anger and annoyance being replaced by innocent curiosity.  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha answered his frustration leaving him to be replaced by calmness.  
  
"Oh." Kagome responded not sure of what else to say.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you bring me into a tree to tell me this?" Kagome asked starring up at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Because I didn't want the brat to get all defensive on me." He responded truthfully.  
  
"Okay, just warn me next time, you scared me a bit." She admitted as she glanced from the ground below her and back into his eyes.  
  
Kagome suddenly became aware of how close they were. She realized that they were in such a close proximity and that his arms were wrapped around her waist and that her body was pressed against his. She felt her self begin to blush and try to look away from him but found that once again she had gotten lost in his golden eyes.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, are you and Kagome-sama done up there yet?" Miroku shouted from below them.  
  
"Huh." Kagome said as Miroku's voice knocked her out of the trance Inuyasha's eyes had put her in.  
  
Inuyasha hadn't been any better than Kagome but he quickly regained his senses. He took his one of his hands from Kagome's back and positioned it under her knees. He then leaped down from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground with Kagome grasping onto his robes as if her life depended on it.  
  
"Inuyasha, next time you do that warn me." Kagome told him still clinging to him in fear.  
  
"You scare to easily." He said smirking at her.  
  
"Ow! Lets get going! The demon with the jewel shards is getting further away from us!" Kagome told him in exasperation as she detangled her self from his arms and stomped off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm tired, can't we rest?" Shippou complained from his position on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"You got a free ride on the houshi's shoulder Fox, why are you complaining?" Kawainu huffed as he glared at Shippou from his position walking next to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, but it's hot, that's all I meant!" Shippou defended.  
  
"It is not, and we've only been traveling for five hours, and the sun isn't even that high in the sky!" Kawainu argued angrily.  
  
"Please stop fighting." Masako squeaked from Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Ah! Masako-chan, why are you crying?" Shippou asked as a panicked expression crossed his face.  
  
"Because, you guys are fighting and I hate it when my friends fight!" She whimpered as a tears slid down her cheek.  
  
"AH! You baka you made my Onee-chan cry! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Kawainu shouted as he run toward Shippou knocking over Miroku in the process.  
  
"AH! Kagome-chan, help!" Shippou yelled as he ran toward Kagome.  
  
"Come back here you wuss!" Kawainu called trod over Miroku's face while trying to catch up with him.  
  
"Now where does this seem familiar?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shippou-chan, Kawainu-kun, stop fighting now!" Kagome said sternly.  
  
Both boys faltered under her stern gaze and both stood quietly in front of her knowing that they were going to get into trouble.  
  
"Now, Kawainu, there was no reason for you to make that sarcastic remark when Shippou commented on the heat." Kagome said gazing at Kawainu.  
  
"Shippou, I know that it's hot, but it will be sunset in a few hours and we can rest then, okay?" She said turning her gaze from Kawainu to Shippou.  
  
"Okay." Shippou responded looking at his feet guiltily.  
  
"He made my Onee-chan cry!" Kawainu argued in exasperation pointing an accusing finger at Shippou.  
  
"No, you both made her upset." Kagome corrected as her gazed shifted back and forth between the to boys.  
  
"But I would never try to make Onee-chan upset." Kawainu said suddenly losing his angry expression and looking up at Kagome innocently.  
  
"I know you didn't mean to, but it takes two people to fight." She told him bending down on her knees to his level.  
  
"But I wasn't trying to." He argued quietly looking down at his feet very guiltily.  
  
"It's okay." Kagome told him as she instinctively wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Onii-chan, I'm not mad at you." Masako said hopping off of Inuyasha's shoulder and over to where Kagome and Kawainu were.  
  
"I'm sorry we made you cry Masako-chan." Shippou said walking over to her and standing next to her.  
  
"That's okay, I know you didn't mea-" Masako started but was cut of by a snickering sound from behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's so funny?" Kagome asked as she let go of Kawainu.  
  
"What we talked about earlier." He said laughing louder.  
  
"What's so funny about that?" Kagome asked an annoyed expression crossing her face as she put her hands on her hips.  
"Shippou and Masako! HAHAHAHA!!!" Inuyasha started but burst out laughing.  
  
Inuyasha clutched his stomach and dropped to the ground rolling around in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha, you don't mean... HAHAHAHA!" Miroku asked but soon burst out in laughter at what Inuyasha meant.  
  
"You two are idiots, that isn't the case." Sango said as she stepped over them and walked over to where Kagome and the three children were standing.  
  
"Come on Kagome-chan, if we don't hurry we won't be able to find a village before night fall." Sango told her looking up at the sun, which was setting in west.  
  
"Okay," Kagome said looking over he shoulder at Inuyasha and Miroku who were still laughing hysterically on ground.  
  
"Onii-chan, what are we going to do, it's the full moon tonight?" Masako asked her brother in a hushed voice as they walked off with Kagome and Sango in the lead.  
  
"I don't know Onee-chan, I don't know..." Kawainu answered her looking up at the moon in the west.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san,  
  
This chapter was extra long and took me forever to type so I hope you like it. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you to every one who reviewed, I appreciate it. Oh, so many people have been asking about the Onii-chan Onee-chan thing. Masako was born first, but because her brother is so protective of her and everything she doesn't think of him as a little brother so she calls him Onee-chan, I hope that's not to confusing. The next chapter will be The Full Moon Part Two, and probably the most exciting one yet, so I'll try to have it out soon.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Winged Angel 


	7. The Full Moon, Part Two

What Two Little Kids Can Do...  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
The Full Moon, Part Two  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We've been walking for hours." Complained Shippou from his position on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Stop complaining brat, I'm the one carrying you remember?" Inuyasha retorted in obvious annoyance as he turned his head to glare at an existed looking Shippou.  
  
"Inuyasha that wasn't nice, Shippou-chan didn't do any thing to you." Kagome told them signing.  
  
"Yeah! Grow up!" Kawainu snickered from Kagome's shoulder as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Kawainu-kun, that remark wasn't very grown up at all, you shouldn't tell them to grow up, and than turn around and act just as immature, it's very hypocritical." Kagome told him her voice softing.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-chan," Kawainu sighed and shrank back a bit like he was being scolded by his mother. (And he was ^_^)  
  
"Yeah, brat now who's acting like a kid!" Inuyasha snickered folding his arms over his chest and smirking right at Kawainu.  
  
"Inuyasha! Your no better, you act just like a little kid too! Honestly sometimes I think I should be baby-sitting you!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha stopping abruptly.  
  
Kawainu jumped off her shoulder and leaped over to Miroku who had by now turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey! I don't act like a kid!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome.  
  
Shippou also jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder and ran up to Sango and Masako. He figured that it would be safest around Sango because she could protect him if Inuyasha decided to kill him.  
  
"Inuyasha, listen, I'm not going to get into a 'yes, no' fight with you, but do me a favor and think about what just happened, okay." Kagome said sighing in exasperation and letting a small tear run down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.  
  
"......" Inuyasha just starred at Kagome with his mouth open, with a million thoughts running through his head.  
  
'I don't really act like a little kid, do I? I know my manners aren't prefect, but I not as bad as a kid. I mean all I did was give the pup what was coming; he started it after all, not my fault! It was a come back! What does Kagome call it when she sits me because she's mad at me! Wait, why didn't she sit me this time? She hasn't sat me in awhile. Is it because she thinks it's um... immature? I'm being immature, and she's not? Is that why she always yells at me? AH! To frustrating! I'll show her that I can be just as mature as her even if it kills me!'  
  
"Hey where going to stop and rest for a while okay!" Kagome called out snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts.  
  
"Why in seven hel- I mean fine we'll stop for a while." Inuyasha started to complain but stopped him self when he remembered the promises he had just made to him self.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see her reaction and just as he feared she looked surprised, which was just another indication of his acting as she put it 'immature.' He started to glare at the ground and the trees and anything else that just so happened to be in his line of vision, but than he looked back up when he smelled salt and say Kagome wipe something from her eye and smile at him.  
  
He was caught off guard by both her smile and the salty smell, which he assumed were tears.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha, for not fighting with me." Kagome muttered before walking over and sitting down under a tree.  
  
Inuyasha just starred after her, unsure of what he should do.  
  
Miroku and Sango had been watching the whole thing and they had both quickly figured out that Kagome and Inuyasha needed to talk.  
  
"Hey Masako-chan, Kawainu-kun, Shippou-chan, do you guys wanna play a game?" Sango asked them bending do to be face to face with the small children.  
  
"Yeah! Lets play a game!" Masako yelled happily jumping up and down.  
  
"Do I get to annoy the fox?" Kawainu asked smirking dangerously at Shippou.  
  
"Is it safe?" Shippou asked jumping behind Sango and eyeing Kawainu.  
  
"Yes it's safe, and you can't hurt Shippou-kun Kawainu." Sango answered sweat dropping and once again wondering how she had ended up in this strange group of people.  
  
"How do we play?" Masako asked with laughter in her eyes and voice.  
  
"Wel- AH!" Sango started but was interrupted by a familiar hand that had positioned it's self on her butt.  
  
Sango jumped up and quickly punch Miroku on the head than bent back down to the children smirking evilly to her self.  
  
"They way the game is played is simple, the first one to catch Miroku-sama gets to put this all over his face." Sango told them as she pulled out the make up that Kagome had given her.  
  
"Hey, my mom has stuff like this, isn't it only for girls though?" Masako asked Sango looking bewildered.  
  
"Yes, but Miroku wants to pretend to be a girl today." Sango told them trying not to brake down laughing.  
  
"Okay! It sounds like fun! We get to make Miroku-chan pretty!" Masako said giggled as she grabbed lipstick and started chasing Miroku.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kawainu told Sango smirking as he grabbed some eye shadow and followed his sister.  
  
"Yeah, it's something to do." Shippou shrugged picking up a bottle of perfume and a tube of mascara, and he too began running after Miroku.  
  
Sango than began to follow giggling like a maniac and followed after them.  
  
Inuyasha mouthed a thank you to Sango and walked over to Kagome.  
  
By now Kagome had pulled a book out from her backpack and was pretending to read, half hoping that Inuyasha would leave her alone. She had a feeling that he wouldn't though, she was crying and when ever she cried Inuyasha never left her alone, he didn't understand that she didn't want him to bother her when she was upset, at least that's what her brain told her. Her heart told her that she wanted him to put his arms around her and tell her it was okay and not to be sad, but life never worked that way.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you so mad at me for yelling at the bra- um... pup?" Inuyasha asked sitting do next to Kagome and pulling the book away from her.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, it's just annoying, you get in so many silly fights with Shippou and Kawainu, sometimes I wonder if you ever realize that the say things they no will annoy you just to get you upset." She told him her voice becoming louder with every word as she let tears wildly fall down her face."  
  
"It's a game to them, I expect them to do things like that and then I look at you and your much older than them and you act just as young as them and I wonder how I could ever think that you could act mature at all but than you turn around and your all sweet and understanding and that's frustrating because I like it when you act your age and when you don't it makes me fell like I'm in lo-" She stopped abruptly when she realized that she almost slipped and told him how she felt.  
  
"It makes you feel like your what?" Inuyasha asked placing his thumb on her chin and making her look up at him.  
  
"It doesn't really matter. I'm sorry Inuyasha I shouldn't have flipped out on you like that, after all who am I to tell you how you should act, ne?" She asked softly letting her tears continue to run down her cheeks.  
  
"It does matter, Kagome, were friends right, so it's okay." He told her softly looking into her eyes.  
  
'It feels like he's looking into my soul.' Kagome thought starring back at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, are we only friends?" She asked him softly unconsciously bringing her face closer to his.  
  
"No, were best friends, remember." He responded softly wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.  
  
"Yeah, I remember Inuyasha." She responded breaking away from his stare and looking down at her lap.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly as he put his arms around her, pulling her towards him and bearing his face in her soft raven hair.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome choked trying not to start crying again as she grabbed onto his fire rat kimono and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Kagome, I won't fight with the brats anymore if it makes you this upset, I promise." Inuyasha whispered to her as he subconsciously ran his hand up and down her back in comfort.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome muttered letting herself relax in his embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Masako-chan, Shippou-chan, Kawainu-chan, you don't really want to put that stuff on me. It wouldn't suit me, honestly, Sango was just joking, she didn't mean it." Miroku franticly tried to convince the inu twins and kitsune pup.  
  
"You called me 'chan' that's good enough reason for me to put this stuff all over you face." Kawainu told Miroku smirking evilly.  
  
"Now lets see, what goes where again?" Shippou asked looking curiously at Kawainu.  
  
"Who cares." Kawainu answered as he jumped on Miroku and started wiping blue and green eye shadow all over his face.  
  
"Ahh! No!" Miroku shouted as Shippou jumped on top of his head and started spraying lilac smelling perfume and running the mascara brush through his hair.  
  
"Onii-chan, look at the sun, it's about to set." Masako shouted pointing in the direction of the sun.  
  
"Only one minute left..." Kawainu said jumping off of Miroku and walking over to Masako.  
  
"Only one minute left until what?" Shippou asked from his position on Miroku's head.  
  
"Until we transfo-" Masako started but was cut off as a soft wind began to twirl around her and Kawainu.  
  
Masako and Kawainu closed their eyes as the wind started to pick up around them. A bright light began to follow the wind and Masako could fell her claws leave her hands and her fangs shrink as well as her ears leaving her head. Contrary to Masako Kawainu felt his claws grow along with his fangs and he could feel his normal ears leaving his head to be replaced by pointed elfin like ones on the sides of his head.  
  
As the light washed away and the wind stopped Shippou and Miroku could just stare at the cute little human girl before them and the little demon boy who had a feral look in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san,  
  
I know that I haven't updated in a long, long time, but I've been very busy and then my hard drive crashed so I took a long time to update. I'm sorry. I hope that every one liked this chapter I put in a little Kagome/Inuyasha fluff, there probably won't be much in the next few chapters, but after that their will be a lot. Thanks to every one who faithfully reviewed me, you so nice.  
  
Next Chapter: 'Hi Uncle Sesshoumaru...'  
  
To The Reviewers of Chapter Five:  
  
Hanyou Gohan: Thanks for reviewing. As for the whole spell thing, the spell is designed to recognize Kagome's blood so it will work when it recognizes that the person attempting to perform the spell has Kagome's blood in them. In other words Kagome or some one who descends from her. It isn't really a stupid question. It's explained why Kagome and Inuyasha are so stupid in chapter six.  
  
Fallen Angel: Thanks a bunch for reviewing, I appreciate it.  
  
HypurrKitty: Thanks so much for the enthusiasm. I'm glad you're so devoted. I hope that this chapter will be enough for a while. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Frog Bunny: Sorry my summary confused you. Glad you think it's funny any way's. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lillian: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Brownie-luving-Icee-chan: The whole forgetfulness thing is explained in chapter six. Sorry I didn't give a very good description of the toad demon. If you saw the episode where Inuyasha and Kagome meat Nobunaga than think of the toad demon in that episode and that's what this one looks like. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Nikki-chan: Thanks a lot for reviewing, I think you've reviewed every chapter, you're so nice. I'm glad you like the story so much and I hope that you didn't hurt your self when you fell over your chair. I hope chapter six was long enough for you.  
  
Princess Sapphire: Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. No the toad demon didn't look like Jakken (he was uglier.) I won't tell if Sesshoumaru will find out or not, but he'll show up really, really soon. As for Naraku and Kagura finding them, well they will and they won't, but that's all I'm saying.  
  
Ishizu-Sango-Halliwell: Thanks so much for reviewing, and I'm glad you think Masako is cute.  
  
Kikyou-sama: Thanks so much for reviewing. Kagome is a very protective Okaa- chan when she needs to be, but who could blame her. Oh, and Onee-chan means older sister.  
  
Meow: Thanks a bunch for reviewing, I appreciate it.  
  
Bookwrm580: Some one did find out and one more person will figure it out with out being told, but I'm not telling whom. Some one will turn human on the full moon, but only one of them. Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it.  
  
Pi-chan: I'm glad you like the kids so much, and the story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Laura-chan: Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
Rei the Genki-chan: You're too nice. I'm glad you like my story enough to put it on your favorite list. Thanks for reviewing too.  
  
Eddie: The point of Masako and Kawainu being there is to change something that happened in the future. It will be revealed in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
CX-chan: About the whole Onee-chan, Onii-chan thing Masako was the first- born so Kawainu calls her Onee-chan. Masako calls Kawainu Onii-chan because he acts more like her overprotective older brother than he does her younger brother, (and he doesn't really like being called 'little' anything. ^_^) Hope that's not to confusing. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ami-Tenshi: Thanks for reviewing. And good guess about the glowing Shikon no Tama, wonder how you could have guessed. (Sorry just my little bit of sarcasm for the day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six Reviewers  
  
Jack: Thanks a bunch for reviewing, sorry I made you wait so long.  
  
Sarah B.: Thanks so much for reviewing, I appreciate it. I'm glad you think it's sweet, I meant for it to be, but I wasn't sure if I was doing a good job. Sorry it took me forever to update.  
  
Zero-Tribal-004: Thanks for reviewing, glad you think it's funny.  
  
Much Loved: Thanks for reviewing, I hope this chapter answered all you're questions about the full moon.  
  
Bonessasan: Thanks so much for reviewing. Your so nice, such nice compliments, you making me blush. Hope that this chapter is enough until the next. ^_^  
  
JellyBob: I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Bulma 1: Thanks for the compliment, and reviewing, you too nice. ^_^  
  
Brownie-luving-Icee-chan: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you think the idea of Shippou and Masako together is funny, that was my intention.  
  
Kate Earth: I suppose it is a bit like Sailor Moon, but it still has a lot of differences. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kikyou-sama: Thanks for reviewing. Kagome is a bit slow, but it's only because of Masako's herbs. Yes Kikyou will show up, and she won't really be nice, but she won't be one of the bad guys either.  
  
Kitty: Thanks for the compliments and reviewing, I appreciate it.  
  
Inu: I'm glad you like this story so much. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Nikki: I'm glad you LOVE it. ^_^ Sorry I took so long with chapter six, but I took a whole lot longer with chapter seven sorry. T_T.  
  
Ishizu-Sango-Halliwell: Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Crystal Twilight: Thanks so much for reviewing, and a completely agree, KAGOME AND INUYASHA FOREVER!!! Rei Genki-chan: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the fatherly/daughterly Masako/Inuyasha moment I thought it was pretty cute too.  
  
Piper: Thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it. I'll have a lot of Kagome/Inuyasha Fluff in later chapters.  
  
Princess Sapphire: I'm glad you like Kawainu so much, and the idea of Masako and Shippou. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Miroku's Gurl: Sorry you don't like cliff hangers, but I gave you another one. Shippou and Masako is a bit funny, but it's cute too. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Pi-chan: Thanks for reviewing. Yeap! Shippou has a big crush, kawaii, ne? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
The Real Rosie Gambee: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so much. I hope this chapter is long enough for you.  
  
Papaya: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like my story so much, glad I didn't spill the beans right away, I was afraid that I'd left to many clues and it had ruined the whole thing in the first chapter. More stuff will be revealed about Naraku, Kagura, and Kikyou later, and of course Kouga will show up, the story wouldn't be complete with out him, ne ^_^ Sorry I took so long to update.  
  
Lindy*Girl: I'm glad you liked the Masako/Inuyasha seen so much, I thought it was cute too. ^_^ Sorry I took so long to update, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Fallen Angel: I'm glad you like my story. I know what you mean about the out-of-story-line fanfics, they do get a bit annoying, but there are some that are pretty good. Kagome and Inuyasha will get around to kissing eventually, but that could take awhile with their stubborn personalities. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ame Tenshi: Thanks so much for reviewing, glad you like it so much. I totally agree, fluff moments do rule ^_^  
  
Lilcherryblossom: Thanks so much for reviewing. Sorry I took so long to update.  
  
Lillian: I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. I'll describe what Masako and Kawainu look like in the eighth chapter. Glad you think Shippou and Masako are so cute. Sorry I took so long to update.  
  
Hanamaru285: Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it. 


	8. Hi Uncle Sesshoumaru

What Two Little Kids Can Do,  
  
Chapter Eight..  
  
Hi Uncle Sesshoumaru...  
  
~o~*~o~  
  
"What in seven hells just happened?" Shippou whispered his eyes fixed on the now human Masako.  
  
"We changed." Masako answered quietly her gaze shifting between Shippou and her brother who was flexing his claws dangerously.  
  
"What's he doing?" Shippou asked the fear rising in his voice.  
  
"When Onii-chan becomes full demon he can't control him self." Masako told Shippou in a timid voice as she wrapped her arms around her self for comfort.  
  
"You have to go get Otou-san and Okaa-chan, please." Masako begged looking at Shippou with big pleading violet eyes.  
  
"But I don't know where they are." Shippou told her slowly walking toward her wanting to comfort his new friend.  
  
"Yes you do." She told him taking a deep breath, "Kagome-chan and Inuyasha- chan, they're our parents..." Masako told him letting out a sigh as small tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"What..." Shippou whispered starring at her in disbelief. He started to sniff the air looking for Kagome or Inuyasha's sent and he found the radiating from his friends, especially Kagome's. He blinked and shook his head. Than he looked at Miroku whom was just smiling coyly and than back to Masako giving her a reassuring smile and hopping off back into the forest.  
  
"Come back here little fox." Kawainu demanded in a cruel feral voice as he jumped off after Shippou.  
  
"No! Onii-chan, don't! Onii-chan!" Masako cried after him as tears fell down her face. She tried to chase her brother but couldn't move very fast sense she was only human.  
  
"Masako-chan, shhhh... it's okay, Inuyasha will stop him, don't worry." Miroku told her in a soothing voice as he bent down to her level and caught her as she ran by.  
  
"No, Uncle Miroku let go! You don't understand, he'll catch Shippou-kun!" Masako cried into his chest as he began to cradle her.  
  
"Masako, listen, Shippou is very fast and Kawainu doesn't seem to be very fast as a half demon, so he can't be that fast as a full demon. Do you understand?" Miroku soothed trying to keep her from crying.  
  
"No! His speed will increase too much! He can even out run Uncle Sesshoumaru!" Masako choked out as she curled her self into a ball.  
  
"What? Masako-chan are you sure that he's that fast in this form?" Miroku asked urgently pulling her away from him and holding her so that he could look her directly in the eyes.  
  
"Yes." Masako sobbed as she put her hands in her face and let her long black hair fall over her face as she dropped onto her knees.  
  
"Stay right here, I'll be write back, I promise." Miroku told her as he picked up his staff and ran into the forest.  
  
~o~*~o~  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Shippou yelled as he burst into the clearing Kagome and Inuyasha were currently relaxing in.  
  
"Shippou! What are you running from? You're going to wake up Kagome! Shut up!" Inuyasha whispered harshly glaring at Shippou.  
  
"Come back here little foxie..." Kawainu trailed off cruelly as he jumped in front of Shippou raising his claws and flexing them dangerously as he slowly licked his large fangs.  
  
"What? Brat?" Inuyasha asked as he unconsciously shifted Kagome behind him to protect her from the newly transformed youkai.  
  
"Inuyasha! That's Kawainu, he just changed! Just like you do on the new moon!" Shippou squeaked the fear rising in his voice, as his green eyes grew larger.  
  
"Oh I get it." Inuyasha whispered calmly getting up and placing Kagome gently against the tree trunk behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha do something!" Shippou demanded quickly hoping behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know, you're just lucky that Kagome likes you so much." Inuyasha said calmly with an arrogant tone as her picked up Tessaiga and walked over to Kawainu.  
  
~o~*~o~  
  
'Why'd Uncle Miroku leave me here?' Masako asked her self as she curled up into a small ball on the ground as she felt the wetness of the grass sink into her pink hamaka.  
  
'I'm scared.' She thought as she began to shiver feeling the nights coldness sink into her skin.  
  
'I can't hear anything, every things quiet.' Her head screamed as she brought her hands over her now human ears.  
  
'My sight is gone, it's so dark.' Masako told her self as she opened her big violet eyes and saw nothing but endless darkness.  
  
'I can't smell anything; I don't know what anything around me is.' Masako admitted to her self as she sniffed but found no sent.  
  
"I want Okaa-chan!" Masako screamed as she shut her eyes tightly and clasped her hands tightly over her ears as new tears sprang from her eyes and violently fell down her cheeks and onto her lap.  
  
~o~*~o~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, did you hear that?" Asked a little green toad demon as he turned to look up at his master.  
  
"Yes," the tall dog demon answered in a quiet melancholy tone as her turned his head toward the small girl that walked happily in front of him.  
  
"What is it?" Asked the small girl as she looked at him with big innocent chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"It sounded like a human child screaming." Jakken said wisely. He turned his head toward the small girl who immediately stopped in her tracks and looked from him to the taller inu youkai in front of him with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Fluffy-sama!" The little girl yelled in panic. "Please can we go see if they're okay, what if it's the evil wolves who got Rin-chan!"  
  
"Hmm, we shale see." Sesshoumaru told her quietly forcing himself not to smile at her genuine compassion and concern.  
  
"Thank you Fluffy-sama." Rin said as she smiled brightly at him before turning and running forward in any direction, as she didn't know which the screaming came from.  
  
"You're going the wrong way you brat!" Jakken yelled to her as he ran after her waving his staff in the air with exasperation.  
  
"Jakken." Sesshoumaru growled warningly, but to quietly for Rin to hear him.  
  
"Umm, I mean Rin wait the scream was that way." Jakken told her pointing in the direction of the east as he eyed Sesshoumaru cautiously.  
  
"Okay Jakken-sama!" Rin yelled happily as she quickly changed direction and ran even faster.  
  
"Good." Sesshoumaru whispered with a small smile as he watched Rin run as fast as her legs would allow.  
  
"Umm... Sesshoumaru-sama are you okay?" Jakken asked cautiously wondering if he had just shortened his life by another hundred years.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't responded in stead he just turned his gaze down to Jakken and glared at him still smiling.  
  
"I was just going to make sure that if a youkai suddenly decides to eat the bra- I mean Rin than he'll see me and eat me first!" Jakken told him hurriedly as he dashed toward Rin remembering what had happened last time Sesshoumaru had smiled at him.  
  
~o~*~o~  
  
"Shippou what's wrong with him! He's as fast as Sesshoumaru-baka?!" Inuyasha asked franticly as her jumped away from Kawainu who had just managed to scratch his face.  
  
"He is!" Shippou yelled in response as he ran to hide behind the now awake Kagome who was standing nervously next to the tree she had been resting trying to decide what to do.  
  
"As fast as Sesshoumaru, or... or as fast as Inuyasha." Kagome muttered as she watched the small boy jump back and forth from branch to branch, or at least saw the claw marks he left on all the trees as her was going to fast for her eyes to keep up with.  
  
"What do you mean Kagome-chan?" Shippou asked remembering what Masako had told him and instantly knowing what would happen if Kagome figured it out.  
  
"I don't know, for some reason he just seems more like Inuyasha than he had before, I can't explain it. Maybe I just didn't see it before, I have been feeling weird for the past few days, but..." Kagome muttered thinking out loud as she recalled the past days since she had met the two strange twins.  
"Kagome can't you stop him?" Shippou asked her franticly looking up at her with panic in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I can't sit him like I could if it was Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered as a million thoughts ran through her head, she hadn't even paid attention to what she had said; unfortunately hanyous had very good hearing.  
  
"AHH!" Inuyasha yelled as he was plummeted to the ground by the rosary around his neck.  
  
"Wha wa at or wnch!?" Came Inuyasha's muffled yelling unceremoniously from his position in the hole he had just created.  
  
"Hmm, Kawainu he may have transformed but he's still a little boy... what gets little boy's to listen to you?" Kagome asked herself staring intently at the small youkai who was now staring curiously at her with his blood red but childish eyes.  
  
~o~*~o~  
  
"Fluffy-sama Rin can hear her now! She's really close." Rin yelled happily as she continued to run through the forest.  
  
"Rin wait if I lose you Sesshoumaru-sama will kill me!" Jakken panted out of breath as her struggled to keep up with her.  
  
"Over hear!" Rin yelled ignoring Jakken and pushing through some thick bushes and into a small clearing where she saw a little girl crying and shaking her head violently.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you crying? Please don't be sad." Rin asked softly as she slowly approached the girl and kneeled next to her putting her arm around her comfortingly.  
  
"Ah!" The girl yelled pushing Rin away from her and staring at her with horrified eyes.  
  
"I won't hurt you, I promise, I just want to help!" Rin told her quietly.  
  
"Huh? Rin-chan?" Masako asked quietly with out thinking as she vaguely made out Rin's face and voice.  
  
"How do you know Rin's name?" Rin asked her curiously.  
  
"I umm, I just guessed." Masako lied between her teeth as she tried to stop crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Rin asked her quietly.  
  
"Because I'm lost and I not used to this silence, this horrible feeling." Masako told her grabbing onto Rin as if she was a lifeline as a new batch of tears sprang to her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rin asked as she hugged Masako back trying to comfort her.  
  
"I'm not used to being human." Masako choked out as she continued to cry on Rin's shoulder.  
  
"Your not human?" Rin asked her with a curious tone in her voice.  
  
"No, only on full moon!" Masako told her between sobs.  
  
"Well, you can come with us, and we'll help you find your family." Rin told her smiling at her new friend.  
  
"Huh?" Masako pulled away and looked at her curiously and than noticed that just behind her was the silhouette of a tall youkai man with a fluffy tail.  
  
"Please let us help you. We can be friends." Rin told her giving her a comforting friendly smile.  
  
"Thank you." Masako whispered nodding her head and wiping her tears from her eyes.  
  
~o~*~o~  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san,  
  
I know it took me forever to get this chapter out, but I've been experiencing a bit of writer's block lately, but I think I've gotten over it. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter with a review, and just remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll update, in fact I think all my reviews were the reason I managed to get over my writer's block in the first place. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.  
  
Domo Arigatou,  
  
Winged Angel 


End file.
